The Blood Mutants
by Unseen Dark Templar
Summary: The Acolytes, Brotherhood, and Xmen are all trapped in a different dimension? What will they do? This story is going to have some cussing, and maybe some blood, You've been warned.
1. The Dreaded Disclaimer

Hey Everyone!! My second Fic JOY

I guess I need to do a disclaimer, huh SOB. Ok I don't own x-men evolution, X2, Blood Rayne or any other characters I decide to use and butcher to pieces. Um is that it I think so.

Ok just to explain I have a slightly warped mind so plz forgive me for not using every single character's accent (ex. Rouge) any way I will use certain mannerisms people use (ex. Kitty). I also must apologize cause this will not become a Rouge and Remy fic (even though Remy is one of my favorite X-men), ok. Sorry if you live for that kinda thing but Rouge falls for a new kid that can help her in many ways, you'll just have to see what happens, and I don't really like Scott so he may end up as a bigger jerk than normal. OH, I almost forgot that this story is slightly Goth like cause of who the first characters are, and I have constant fights with writers block so I may need some help with ideas. Oh and one last thing I suck at naming chapters so you plz deal with it.

Just so there is no confusion this story takes place after the world knows about mutants, and Rouge has graduated from high school. Also I have seen a total of maybe 5 episodes from the series so I may not be accurate about when things happen

Anyway if you are still reading this you might want to stop I have a problem with rambling on, and on, and on (opps, I guess I'm doing it huh?).

SO ON WITH MY STORY Evil Laughter


	2. An Introduction

Chapter 1—The Introduction

--Midnight, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

A lone figure walks the area just outside the fenced school grounds. Upon reaching the front gates, the figure leaps over the gates and lands soundlessly. Standing the figure begins to walk towards the front door of the school. When the figure reaches the steps in front of the doors, they are thrown open.

Standing in the door way is a man with three claws protruding from each hand, "You got five seconds to get off this property before hunting season is open, Bub," growls the man.

The figure, now revealed by the light emanating from the doorway, is a young man with pure white skin, waist length silver hair, and pitch black pants and vest that fit tightly over his thin frame, his eyes faintly glow a deep red. "If you wish to fight me Mr. Logan you may do so after I have spoken with Professor Xavier," comes a low, almost menacing voice.

Reaching down to his belt Logan grabs a communicator, "Chuck there is a kid here to see you, want me to throw him out?"

"That will not be necessary, Logan. Please show him the way to my office," came the even toned voice of the Professor.

"Ok Bub, come with me," growls Logan as he turns and leads the pale young man into the building.

Upon reaching the Professor's study the boy looks at Logan and notices that Logan hasn't retracted his claws. "Come now, Mr. Logan I am sure you could stop me from harming any person within these walls without those," without another word, or backwards glance he enters the room. Now looking at a figure hidden partially in the shadows, the boy bows and speaks with a friendly tone, "You have a very beautiful home, sir," he watches as Professor Charles Xavier wheels his chair into the light to gain a better look at the person before him.

"Thank you, now what is it that you want from me and my institute?" inquires the Professor, as he crosses his hands in his lap.

"Well, if you want to be direct then so shall I. My name is Cobal Von Dracula, my sister and I humbly request a place to stay, here in your home," Cobal pauses to take a breath and then continue but is interrupted but the Professor.

"Von Dracula? You mean the vampire that drank blood from people in Eastern Europe?" inquires the Professor, with a slightly startled expression on his face.

"Count Dracula is my great great grandfather, but I don't have any fond memories of him," states Cobal as his eyes begin to glow brighter.

"Why is that if I may be so brazen to ask?" questions the Professor.

"I am only a half vampire, I am a disease according to full bloods and therefore I am an abomination. My mother fell in love with a human and had a son, aka me, on my sixth birthday, my family was found by a group of vampires sent by the Count to hunt down and kill me. I watched as my mother and father were decapitated," Cobal's eyes continue to grow brighter until almost the whole room is illuminated by their glow, "that is when my mutation appeared, a single blade emerged from both of my wrists, as long as my forearm and with those I killed my parents' murderers. Only one vampire survived, she calmed me and prevented me from killing everyone near my home. She took pity on me and took me on as her step-brother; we have been together for close to twelve years now." Upon finishing his story Cobal's eyes begin to return to normal.

"That is a very sad story. But I have a few questions for you before I allow you to remain here. Firstly, will it be just you staying here, or will your sister be here as well?" asks Professor Xavier, his eyes closed.

"Both my sister and I would like to remain here, but I am sure she could find a place to stay in Bayville. Oh and yes we drink blood mostly because it heals us incredibly fast." A smile crosses Cobal's face showing his fangs.

"Ok now if I am going to allow your sister to stay here I need to know does she have a mutation."

"By your standards yes, by mine no. She doesn't have a mutation per say, but when you consider that that we both can lift several hundred pounds without much effort, and easily jump thirty feet into the air. Yea she has a mutation or two." A large smile crosses Cobal's face as he sees the surprise in Xavier's face.

"Incredible, well I don't have a problem with you joining the institute. But I must make myself perfectly clear when I say You WILL NOT feed off of the other students under my care, do I make myself clear?" A slight menace is entwined with in the professor's statement that could rival that of Logan.

"Crystal, now if you will excuse me I shall go and collect my things as well as my sister and return later today," Giving yet another bow, Cobal turns and leaves the institute.

"What do you think Logan?" inquires Xavier once Cobal has left.

"I think he would make a fine addition to the team," responds Logan from were he is standing in the shadows.

"Why do you think that?"

"He maybe strong but he must have flaws perhaps joining the x-men will help him, as well as rest of the team."

"True. Good night Logan, can you see that we have to beds set up for them, please?"

"Sure, Good night Chuck."

* * *

Well what do you think? I thought it was a neat little idea I got a lot more floating in my head it is just going to take me some time to type it all and then upload it to the computer. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas as to what you think should happen or just tell me how insane you think I am.


	3. Explinations and More Explinations

Chapter 2 – The Reaction

Quarter to Noon, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

All the students and teachers are preparing for their respective lunches. All that is but Scott and Jean who have noticed that the Professor is being troubled by something.

"Professor, what's the matter? It is a beautiful day out, there isn't a cloud in the sky, but you look like a war just broke out," questions Scott as he walks up to the Professor.

"Scott, we have two new students coming to join..." suddenly the Professor's voice is downed out by a loud rumbling sound, "That must be them, let's go and meet them," shouts the Professor over the deafening rumble.

When the Professor and Scott reach the front doors most of the other students and faculty have already gathered and are staring at the sight before them. Sitting on top of a jet black motorcycle is Cobal, a black leather vest covers his torso, baggy black jeans adorn his legs and covering his head is a black Biker's helmet, his hair flowing out the back of the helmet. Right next to the motorcycle is a jet black Hummer on the door in deep red the words 'Bite Me' are painted. The engines of both vehicles are turned off simultaneously. Cobal gets off the bike and removing the helmet places it on the seat of the bike. Then he walks around the side of the Hummer, opens the door and helps a woman from the diver's seat. Then they both walk to the back of the hummer and remove four massive bags apiece and turning toward the institute they notice, for what appears to be the first time, the crowd that is staring at the two black vehicles.

Turning Cobal looks at the woman standing next to him, then looking back at the crowd he shouts, "Hey you people going to keep staring at that thing, or is somebody going to show us a place to stay?"

All the eyes of the people standing in the crowd collectively turn and take in the two people standing before them. The woman is dressed in an extremely small black tank top that stops a few inches above her belly button, which is pierced, and a pair of tight black and grey jeans, and covering her feet is a pair of army issue combat boots. A pair of black sunglasses cover her eyes and her hair is a bright crimson and is braided.

"This is Cobal and ... I am sorry but I don't know your name, my dear," states the Professor, trying to regain his composure.

"My name is Psy," answers the woman in a soft almost seductive tone, "and Professor, I am much older than you think I am so don't make any assumptions."

"Right, well why don't you both go and get settled and then we shall gather in the Rec Room in say 20 minutes, and you can tell us about yourselves. Logan, would you mind showing them to their room?" with that the Professor ushers everyone into the building.

Logan walks up to Cobal and Psy, "I'll show you to your rooms." Turning Logan begins to walk toward the building.

"Logan you should offer to carry the bags for the lady," calls Scott from the door. Rushing out Scott offers to take Psy's bags for her.

"If you really want to try and take them I will not be the one to stop you," Psy responds with a soft chuckle. Handing two of the bags to Scott, Psy smiles as Scott struggles for a moment and then falls to the ground, "What is the matter? Thought you wanted to help but all you seem to have done is delay us."

"What do you have in here rocks?" questions Scott as he gets to his feet.

"Well to you, yes," Psy picks up the two bags, and smiles, "but I find these to be quite easy to carry. Now if you are done complaining I would like to get my things settled," turning she follows Cobal, and Logan into the Institute.

Logan leads Cobal and Psy though the halls while giving a general explanation of were things are. "Ok now about your rooms the Professor felt that while normally students have a room mate that is of the same gender, he thought it would be best that the two of you share a room, at least for a little while, so that the rest of the students would get used to your abilities. Anyway here is your room, it is in the teacher's dorm but I think you will find it accommodating. One last thing don't forget that we are meeting in the Rec Room so that you can explain a bit about you and also so that you can meet the other students. "Logan then leaves Cobal and Psy so that they may get acquainted with their new room.

Without a word spoken between each other Cobal and Psy enter the room. As they enter they see that on either side of the door is a large bed. On the far side from the door there are two dressers and between them there are two desks, on top of them there are a few sheets of notebook paper, upon closer inspection by Cobal he notices that there is a schedule for training times, when the danger room is usually open and a calendar for upcoming events that the students have coming up, and also a small a school notice that states that school registrations must be taken care of soon.

Turning from the desk Cobal opens one of the bags that he is carrying and begins emptying the contents of the bag into the dresser, when that is empty he moves on to a second bag and empties it as well into the dresser. Then carefully he picks up the third bag and places it gently on one of the desks, then opening the bag he extracts an aquarium easily 2 feet deep, 2 feet high, and 3 feet wide.

The tank is filled with very fine white sand, the only cover being a large hollow log in one corner even though it appears that the log is completely hollow no light passes through the hole. Cleaning the other desk of objects Cobal places the tank on the desk. Reaching back into the black bag he extracts a small cardboard box, opening it he pulls a field mouse from the box. Then opening the tank he drops the mouse in and closes it once again.

As the mouse touches the sand and begins to regain its bearings, movement can be seen inside the log. Slowly a black creature flows from the log, propelled by six multi-jointed legs the gigantic scorpion creeps towards the unsuspecting mouse, its pincers opening and closing in anticipation, both of the scorpion's tails lazily hang on either side of its body. Upon seeing the hulking black creature bearing down on itself, the mouse does the only thing it can do, freeze in utter terror. As the Scorpion reaches striking distance, both tails strike out from both sides and impale the mouse. In a flash of movement both predator and prey have vanished back into the hollow log, the only sign of movement inside the tank is the indentation left by the mouse as it struck the sand.

As the action within the tank comes to a close, Psy finishes emptying her second bag of clothes and placing her third bag on one of the beds picks up her fourth and heads for the door. Soon thereafter Cobal follows Psy out the door with his fourth bag, and they begin to make their way to the Rec Room.

As they reach the Rec Room Cobal and Psy's entrance go unnoticed by all but Logan, who is sitting between a dark skinned woman with white hair and the Professor who is playing chess with a creature with blue hair. Most of the students are lounging around some are playing cards on the floor but most are sitting near and watching TV. A small boy sitting by himself is suddenly startled and bumps into a sofa and four of him appear, then quickly only one is were the four were.

"Well I guess we know what his mutation is now don't we?" giggles Psy, causing more than half of the room to jump, "Are you people this jumpy all the time?"

"Well I am going to assume that you both are situated in your room," states the Professor again trying to regain his composure, "Now why don't you tell use a little bit about you."

"Hmm...let's see," starts Cobal, "Well I'm eighteen, I like the color black, when I was six years old I saw my parents decapitated, and I'm half vampire."

A good portion of the room goes deathly quiet, "I don't think I heard you correctly, you just said that you saw your parents beheaded, and you're a half vampire!?!?" questions a girl with red hair that is sitting next to Scott.

"Yes, you heard him," answers Psy, "I am in a sense Cobal's adopted mother but since I was part of the group that killed his parents, and almost him, I took pity on him, and have since that day trained him how to fight and together we have had a few interesting adventures. I am over two hundred years old, I used to be a full blood vampire, and I have fought in WWI, WWII, and the Vietnam War. I think that is the major points of my history."

Most of the people in the room have stopped what they were doing and are staring at the two people before them, completely dumbfounded.

"Well back about a year ago a guy called Magneto found us and demanded that we join him in a crusade, of sorts, he never really said anything more than that. We refused and so he sent a guy by the name of Sabertooth after us, to force us into joining him. To make a long and very depressing story short, Magneto decided that if we wouldn't join him he wouldn't let us join a group that would oppose him. So he impaled us both with a metal rod. We didn't have enough blood for the both of us to be rejuvenated so we had to drank each other's blood." Psy continues.

"When we drank each other's blood we were healed, most of Psy's weaknesses; damage from light, the need to feed every night, and weaknesses to religious artifacts disappeared, also our minds are fused together. We have very similar personalities, and we can talk within our minds," Cobal finishes the explanation and smiles as most of the occupants move, almost unnoticeably, towards the teachers.

"So what are your mutations then?" Questions Scott.

"Well my mutation is a set of blades that extend from each wrist," states Cobal while he demonstrates by showing one of his blades to the group.

"I don't have a mutation like he does, but we both are incredibly strong, and can jump nearly Thirty feet straight up," finishes Psy.

"So um...what is in the bags you two brought with you?" questions the man with Blue hair all over his body.

A wicked grin spreads across both Cobal and Psy's faces, reaching down and opening one of the bags, Psy removes a small vial filled with a red liquid, "Blood."

"I trust that it didn't come from any one around here. Cause I would count that as a breach in our deal." States the Professor in an almost too calm of a voice, looking up from the chess board for the first time.

"Don't worry most of the blood came from a group of convicts in Russia so I doubt it was any one you would know," answers Cobal, his eyes flaring for a moment.

"One more thing before we leave to find a place for this blood," reaching up Psy removes her sunglasses showing her pure crimson eyes, "thought you all should see my eyes so there is no confusion."

"Yes, well Hank would you mind showing them to the medical bay so that their blood can be properly stored?" inquires the Professor.

The blue man stands and walks up to the two vampires, "if you will follow me," then leaving with the vampires in tow walks to the med bay.

* * *

Well is it good, bad, or just crazy? R&R plz.


	4. Fear and Anger

Chapter 3 – the Argument

The instant Cobal and Psy were out of sight the students began to whisper about the new students. Soon the whispers grew into full blown talk.

"Professor, please explain exactly why you are allowing them to stay in the school?" Inquires Scott,

"Quiet down," orders the Professor, "all this discontent is giving me a headache. I have always welcomed any and all mutants that have come to me for help. None of you know them yet you seem to be judging them as if you have known them for years, I will not force them to leave and I will not force them upon anyone. I just feel that they deserve a chance to try and live a semi-normal life just as any one else does and you can give them that chance as well," The Professor looks around all the students are staring intently at him.

Cobal begins to clap from the door way, causing the room to jump in surprise, "Professor I thank you for your defense but I bet that their fears are very well founded. Though I swear on my blood that no matter what, I will die before I or Cobal will drink the blood from one of your students," states Psy, entering the room.

"Well now with that, let me introduce you to rest of the students," states the Professor.

ten minutes later

"I believe that is every one. Now I am sure every one would like to get back to what they were doing prior to your arrival, and I am sure everyone will include Cobal and Psy in their activities." Finishes Xavier, and then looks back at the chessboard, "I believe it is your move, Hank."

Slowly the students began to disperse, Scott being the first, till only Cobal, Psy, Rouge, the Professor, and Dr. McCoy remain.

"Ya know I have ta admit Ah think Ah'm going like Ya two," states Rouge as she walks over to Cobal and Psy.

"Really and why is that?" asks Cobal a small grin begins to cross his face.

"Cause ya two seem a lot like me," replies rouge, "so did Logan give Ya two a tour of the mansion?"

"A general tour mostly, though we would like to see the Danger room, it sounded kinda fun," answers Psy.

"umm...ok," Rouge gives Psy a slightly blank look, "I can show you to it but I am not going to train with you. I know I'll lose."

Cobal takes Rouge's gloved hand and kisses it lightly, "I think you would give us a good run for our money. But before we go to the danger room, Psy needs to stop by our room, to pick something up.

Taking her hand back from Cobal, Rouge motions for Psy and Cobal to lead the way to their room. About halfway there they hear a loud =bamf= and a dark blue figure appears in a cloud of smoke, "Ah I found you, I was introduced earlier, but I feel that I should introduce myself. My name is Kurt Vagnar, it is mein pleasure to meet the two of you," says Kurt as he shakes but Psy, and Cobal's hands.

"It is also our pleasure to meet you Kurt Wagnar," responds Psy in german.

"You speak german?" asks Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, remember I fought in WWII, I was a spy and an assassin for Great Britton," Psy replies with a smile.

"Oh, well perhaps you could tell me about WWII., sometime?" Questions Kurt.

"Certainly, but I warn you most of what I saw is not for the faint of heart, now if you will excuse us we must be going," states Psy.

"Certainly, I didn't mean to hinder you," Kurt steps out of the way as Rouge, Cobal, and Psy move past.

When they reach Cobal, and Psy's room, Psy quickly enters the room and exits with another large black bag. As Psy exits from her room, Logan also exits from the room right next door. Turning Cobal looks at Logan for a second then asks, "Logan is the real reason you have us in the teacher's dorms, cause you don't trust us?"

It takes a few moments for Logan to think of an appropriate answer, "Yes, initially that was the point but I know you will not harm anyone here. Psy could probably stay but Ororo thinks that you should be moved in with the students. But that probably will not happen for a while yet."

"Cool, just wondering," Cobal responds with a slight smile, as if he didn't care.

"Um, Logan they want to see the Danger Room there isn't any training going on in there right now right?" asks Rouge.

"Not to my knowledge, if you two want to see what the danger room is really capable of I can load up one of the training programs for you or maybe a sparring program?" answers Logan while he walks over to them.

Cobal, and Psy look at each other and respond in perfect harmony, "A sparing program please."

"Alright, I'll go and get it set up for you," Logan turns and begins to walk down the hall. Halfway down the hall Logan turns, "you know you two talking in sync is kinda disturbing, right?"

"We know," answer Psy, and Cobal in sync again with devious grins on their faces.

Turning Logan leaves shaking his head muttering himself.

"Well I shall show you to the Danger room then if there no more distractions," with that Rouge leads Cobal, and Psy down the hall.

* * *

Ok so Good? Bad? Just OK? I am sorry but I would like to know. Plz R&R. I tried to do Kurt's accent I am sorry if I did a bad job. One of my friends wanted to know who Rayne was (the person from the disclaimer) that is Psy, I decided to change the name and I am too lazy to change it. Sorry but I am. 


	5. A Somewhat Semiintense Fight Scene

Chapter – 4 The Session

"This is the Danger Room," Rouge leads Cobal and Psy into the Danger Room, "Logan you up there?"

"Yea, hey Cobal was there anything you wanted particularly as far as a level?" Logan's voice echoes around the room.

"Umm...it doesn't really matter to us just something that would be good for a quick spar," answers Psy, while she begins to open the bag she is carrying.

"What you got in that bag Psy, more blood?" asks Scott as he enters the Danger Room.

"You wish," answers Psy, as she extracts a silver case from in the bag. Placing the case on the floor she opens the case, revealing a set of Japanese samurai swords. The blades of the swords are about four and a half feet long; the grips of the swords appear to be made of crisscrossing white leather straps. Along with the blades there is a set of sheaths both are of a black material that appears to give off and absorb light at the same time. Lifting the sheaths Psy straps them to her back and begins to twirl the blades around her body until the blades seem to meld into a single bright field. Suddenly both swords fly from Psy and pass on either side of Scott's head, and embed themselves in the wall behind him. "If I wanted blood do you think I would need to look far?" questions Psy as small amounts of Scott's hair fall from his head.

"H-Holly c-cow," stammers Scott as the realization of what just happened registers in his mind.

Cobal walks to the wall and pulls both of the swords from the wall and tosses them to Psy who catches them easily.

"If you are done goofing off, I found you two a good level," as Logan speaks through the loud speaker, multiple platforms appear in the air, some drifting in the air and others stationary.

"Fun, well then let's play," Psy runs and leaps into the air and lands on a platform twenty feet from the ground.

Cobal jumps to a platform fifteen feet in the air then to another platform thirty feet in the air. As Cobal lands Psy jumps up at him and Cobal drops towards her, they meet in mid air the force of Cobal, and Psy's blades meeting causes the platforms near them to be pushed away. Both vampires begin to drop to the floor, all the way trading blows.

With less than ten feet to go Psy knocks Cobal so that he is falling faster than what she is and then grabs onto platform and stops herself. Cobal falls and slams into the ground with a sickening thud, the sounds of bones breaking clearly audible. Psy jumps and begins to fall directly at Cobal's motionless body pointing her swords at his neck. With less than a few inches between Psy's blades and Cobal, Cobal's eyes snap open and he throws his arms upward. Both Psy's and Cobal's blades pierce each other simultaneously.

Psy's blades penetrate Cobal's collarbones completely up to the hilts, while Cobal's blades have run right through Psy's abdomen. Both vampires remain motionless; slowly blood begins to drip from Psy's wounds. Cobal coughs, small drops of red blood flying from his mouth.

"Rouge could you go into my case and bring us the two vials in it, please?" asks Psy in a slightly hoarse voice.

Rouge quickly and quietly goes to Psy's case finds the vials and brings them to Psy, and Cobal.

"Hey Rogue," Mutters Cobal, as his blades slowly retract from inside Psy's body. Once they are completely out Psy falls onto her brother's chest. Rouge opens the vial and pours some of blood into Psy's mouth. Almost immediately Psy pushes herself off of Cobal's chest, and then grabs hold of her swords and begins to pull them from Cobal's chest but the swords hold firm to him and lift him from the floor.

"Rogue I need you to pour the blood into my mouth," gasps Cobal, as blood begins to trickle from his nose. Rouge hesitantly pours the red liquid into his mouth. Swallowing Cobal, reaches up and wipes the blood from his nose.

"Rogue you might want to stand back when I pull the blades free, I wouldn't want you to get any blood on yourself," says Psy, as Cobal kneels on the ground. With a slight nod from Cobal, Psy grabs both swords and pulls them from his chest.

"Well then that was fun," states Cobal and Psy simultaneously.

A somewhat garbled voice comes over the loud speaker, "Yes, well it isn't over yet."

Suddenly Sabertooth appears behind Cobal, and Psy. Picking both vampires up by their necks, he throws Psy into Scott, and tosses Cobal into the air. As Cobal lifts up and smashes head first into a floating platforms, and then begins to come down. Sabertooth prepares to hit Cobal but Cobal twists himself so that he lands behind Sabertooth. Cobal shoots out both of his blades, but before he is able to use them Sabertooth grabs him by the collar of the shirt and then falls onto his back and kicks Cobal across the room.

Cobal collides into Psy and Scott, who managed to get themselves untangled from each other, and then he continues on to slams into Rouge. Cobal, Psy, and Rogue give off a short painful yell then all three fall limp, on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Ok so my chapters vary in length, and are for the most part boring. But don't despair yet I am just getting into the plot. HEHE. Now what has happened to the two vampires, and our favorite Goth? Well if I told you it wouldn't be suspenseful now would it?


	6. Now What's Happening?

Chapter—5 What the hll?

Rouge's eyes crack open, and she looks around her. She is laying in a small bed, that is pressed against the wall of a nearly barren windowless room. Standing over her a pale woman, her shoulder length silver hair framing her face.

"Wake up son, you haven't forgotten what today is have you?" asks the woman, a smile crosses her face, showing a pair of elongated teeth.

"No Mommy, today is my birthday!" responds a young tired voice of a boy, after a moment Rouge realizes it is her.

"Well as soon as you are dressed you want to come out and open your presents?" asks the woman, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ok, Mommy," answers Rouge, the woman leaves the room, and a few minutes later so does Rouge.

"There's my little man," calls a middle aged man, his short cut hair graying slightly, from a wooden chair across the room.

"Daddy," squeals Rouge as she runs over to the man.

"Did you have a good nap son?" inquires the man as he takes Rouge into his arms.

"Yes, can I open my presents now Daddy?" asks Rouge

"Only if you can tell me how old you are today," inquires the man as he puts Rouge on the ground.

"Um...six," answers Rouge.

"That's my boy, ok you can open your presents," the man points to a small pile of presents that are piled near a sofa.

Suddenly a loud boom is heard and part of the wall is suddenly torn apart, the night sky clearly visible. Two robed figures step into the room.

"I demand to know what are you doing in my house?" bellows the man, standing from his chair.

"We have come to kill the hybrid and his parents," a deep yet soft voice answers from one of the cloaked figures.

"Daddy who are those people?" asks Rouge.

The woman from before appears next to Rouge, "Don't question, go into your room and don't come out till I get you ok?" the woman's voice is frightened, yet forceful.

Rouge goes back into the room she had been in originally, as soon as the door is closed, muffled sounds could be heard from the other side. As Rouge moves away from the door, the door is ripped from it's hinges and an arm wraps around Rouge's neck. The person holding Rouge lifts her into the air and carries her into the other room. The man and woman are being pinned to the floor by one of the cloaked figures.

"Mommy, Daddy," Screams Rouge.

"Well now that all three of you are here, we can finish our job and get paid," says the robed person holding the man and woman. Pulling a sword from the inside of his robe he presses it against the back of the woman's neck, causing the woman to begin to weep. Lifting the sword he brings the sword down severing the woman's head.

"Mommy!" weeps Rouge, as she reaches up trying to free herself from the arm holding her.

"Son, listen to me your mother and I shall always love you," Croaks the man as the sword comes down on his neck as well.

"Daddy!" Wails Rouge. Suddenly a pain shoots through her arms, and the figure holding her releases her. Looking at her arms she sees a that a single blade has sprung from each wrist, and that one of them is bloody. Turning she sees that the blade had knocked the hood off of the figure and pierced the man's eye, and skull.

"What the..." is all the other figure manages to cry when a sword cleaves his head from his shoulders.

Rouge runs to the two decapitated bodies, crying. "Mommy, Daddy," She wails, tears now fall in a steady stream. Turning she looks at the person standing over her, the sword in the person's hand dripping with blood. "Why?" is all Rouge manages to croak, between sobs.

The person removes the hood to reveal a crimson haired woman, kneeling down, the woman looks into Rouge's eyes, "I could tell you but you wouldn't understand now. Come with me, I shall protect you." With that the woman takes Rouge's hand and begins to pull her from the blood soaked room.

"What is your name?" asks Rouge, wiping away the last of her tears.

The simple question causes the woman to stop, looking down at Rouge, she replies, "Psy, what is your name?"

"Cobal," answers Rouge.

The two continue to walk from the room.

Dr. McCoy is sitting in his office in the Med Bay, when suddenly a thunderous crash causes him to jump to his feet knocking the chair he was sitting in to fall down.

"TOO MUCH PAIN, OH THE PAIN," screams a pained voice from a room, down the hall.

"Professor, I think you and Logan should come down here," yells Dr. McCoy, into and intercom, trying to be heard over the sound of the pained screaming. Then Dr. McCoy runs down the hall just in time to see Psy get thrown through a closed, heavy metal door.

"oh, man that is going to leave a mark," mutters Psy as she gets back up and charges back into the room.

Dr. McCoy pokes his head around the door frame to see, Psy is trying to hold Cobal down on a bed, and dodge both of Cobal's blades. Cobal is clutching his head and withering in pain, his brow gleaming with sweat.

"Hey what is going on in here?" demands Logan, coming down the hall way stopping next to Hank.

"It would appear that our two new students are awake," answers Hank stating the obvious.

Dr. McCoy, and Logan go into the room and help force Cobal to lay still, but Logan gets thrown into a wall. Removing his belt Logan grabs both of Cobal's ankles and tightens the belt around them, and forces Cobal's legs still.

"What is going on here!!" Bellows the Professor, just barely being heard over Cobal's pained screaming.

Dr. McCoy takes hold of Cobal's arms and pull him flat so that Cobal is being stretched and can't move as much as he could have. Psy grabs a pillow from an empty bed and covers Cobal's mouth with it muffling the screams.

"Professor, something is trying to form a bond with his mind, and it is causing his mind to overload. And no before you ask I don't know why it is happening, and I don't know why it isn't affecting me," huffs Psy trying to regain some of her lost breath.

Wheeling over Xavier touches both of Cobal's temples and closes his eyes. Almost instantly his eyes, snap open and he looks at Psy, "The connection, between you and Cobal, is weakening, and a second bond is forming, with who I don't know, I assume Rouge but I can't be sure."

Looking down at Cobal, a tear rolls down Psy's face, "can you sever his tie with me?" is all Psy asks, as she draws a ragged breath.

"I might but why do you want that to happen?" questions the Professor, a shocked look on his face.

"I have lived for far too long, I have seen and done things that you would be sickened by. Cobal doesn't have the luxury of choosing which of my memories are shown to him, they are constantly forcing themselves into his mind, he shouldn't have to deal with that." Answers Psy, more tears stream from her eyes.

"Alright Psy I will see if I can completely sever your tie with him," wheeling up behind Psy the professor, touches her temples, and closes his eyes. After a moment Cobal stops struggling and a soft groan escapes from under the pillow, both Logan and Dr. McCoy release his arms and legs.

"Thank you, Professor," whispers Psy, as Xavier removes his hands from her temples.

"Don't thank me I didn't do anything," answers Professor Xavier.

Suddenly another scream pierces the quiet; everyone spins and looks at Rogue. Rogue is laying in the far bed, arching her back, her arms flailing. Without warning her body snaps into a fetal position, the force used in the movement, causing her to fall from the bed.

Behind everyone Cobal begins to wake, reaching up he grabs the pillow from on top of his head and throws it, unknowingly hitting Logan in the head. "Psy, no more chugging Everclear before bed, ok?" asks the very bleary eyed vampire.

While everyone else goes to check on Rouge, Psy steps up next to Cobal's bed and slaps him hard across the cheek, "Wake up, right now."

Cobal begins to yawn, but stops one eye brow raises up, looking up at Psy, "Wait a minute, why are you talking to me?" asks Cobal the last bits of tiredness falling from his mind.

"Well you know that is how most people who are no longer mentally connected communicate," responds Psy, a smile crossing her face.

After a moment Cobal jumps out of bed and grabs hold of Psy round the waist and begins to dance around, laughing all the way.

"Oh, my Lord!" exclaims Dr. McCoy, as he, Logan and the Professor, move away from were Rouge fell. Cobal stops swinging Psy around and moves to peer over the table.

What was once Rouge stands up and looks Cobal, straight in the eyes. Her shoulder length hair has grown down to her waist, her eyes had changed and now had a serpent like appearance, and her skin tone has lightened somewhat. Without so much as a warning Rouge punches Cobal in the face causing him, to fly backwards into the far wall. "What's happened to me?" asks Rouge, suddenly perplexed at what she just did.

"I bet I know," responds Psy, "but first I think you, Cobal, and I need to discuss some things in privet. Professor if you will excuse us," with a slight bow Psy leads Rouge, out of the room, and across the hall. After Cobal, picks himself up he also follows.

"Am I the only one that is confused?" asks Logan

"My friend I think it is a safe bet that we are all confused at this point," responds Hank, as he watches the teens walk down the hall.

* * *

Ok I know that Psy is not a teen but she appears to be so don't get on my case. So any way, plz R&R my strange and confusing story, I will hopefully be able to get every thing explained in at least two more chapters. Anyway R&R plz!!!


	7. Understandings, and Clarifications

Chapter 6—understandings, and clarifications

Cobal, walks into the room that Rouge, and Psy had entered to see Psy looking into Rouge's mouth. "Um...mind if I ask what is going on?" inquires Cobal.

"I thought so," mutters Psy, not noticing Cobal.

Cobal walks over and prepares to hit Psy in the back of the head when he sees what Psy is looking at. "Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?" gasps Cobal.

A worried look crosses Rouge's face, "What are you seeing?"

Psy positions Rouge in front of a mirror on the wall, "what do you see?"

Rouge's eyes grow wide, all that is appearing in the reflection, is her clothes. "This some kind of trick, you two are playing a trick on me."

Psy leans in close to Rouge's ear, "welcome to being a vampire."

A look of horror crosses Rouge's face, but quickly disappears, "but every other time I have absorbed someone it was only for a short times, this can't last for all that long."

"Yes but all those times you do didn't form a psycic bond now did you?" questions Cobal from where he is sitting cross legged on the floor.

Rouge turns and looks at him, "what do you mean? I am not connected with any one," Her voice rising slightly.

{Would you like to bet on that?}

"What the..." Rouge turns expecting to see some one behind her

Psy walks over and hits Cobal on the back of his head, "stop it."

Sitting in a chair Rouge rests her head in her hands, "Can you explain to me why all this is happening, please?"

Psy brings a chair over and sits in front of Rouge, "Ok Rouge, this may be far fetched but I think your mutation is more of a form of vampirism. Now before you contradict me let me explain. When you touched someone, you absorbed their mutant abilities, memories, and certain physical traits, now those are all held with a person's DNA. Alright now your body found a different way to get blood, through your skin, but since you have fangs now I think you can touch people, but don't quote me on that. Also I think a small amount of your blood entered Cobal, which might explain the bond that is forming between you two. But all this is purely speculation but I bet I am right."

Rouge looks from Psy to Cobal and then back to Psy, "but how did you come to these speculations, though?"

Cobal walks up behind Psy, "that I bet I can answer. Remember, a year ago Psy and I were forced to drink each other's blood our blood mixed, and mutated. Well the same thing is happening in you. My blood and your blood are in a sense warring for supremacy with in your veins. Eventually that war will be over but you will be much stronger. And I just confused you more, have at it Psy." Cobal goes and grabs another chair and sits next to Rouge.

"Alright what Cobal tried to explain is for the most part correct. But let me start from the beginning, when you touched him you took in some of his blood. Now I think that your immune system, tried to fight off his blood, problem is his blood is mutating your blood trying to make the two compatible with each other. Eventually the two will find a middle ground, how long till that point I don't know." Psy stands and rests a hand on Rouge's shoulder, "But I would recommend that you stay around Cobal or me in case you get the same hunger for blood that we deal with constantly, cause it would be a safe bet that we are the only two here that could stop you from draining a good portion of the school of blood." Turning Psy heads for the door, Rouge starts to stand but Cobal places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

{Rouge I feel I should teach you how to speak telepathically.}

[You think I live in a mansion were the owner is a powerful telepath and not now how to talk telepathically?]

{Sorry, guess I forgot that but remember that this connection is always open, your thoughts will not always be your own sanctuary any more, though I will not intentionally pry into your memories or private thoughts.}

[Yea I know. Um...when you were unconscious did you dream of the night your parents died?]

{...Yes, how did you know?}

[I saw what happened through your eyes]

{Oh...ok, well since I don't need to teach you how to talk across this bond I suppose we should go and see if Psy needs help explaining to the other adults.}

[Just one quick question, do you think I will get the blades like what you have?]

{I don't know, you might, you might not, only time will tell.}

Cobal, and Rouge, step out into the hall to see Psy, and Logan standing nose to nose arguing. The instant Logan sees Cobal he stomps over and takes him by the neck pushes him against the wall, and the blades on his other hand spring out.

"I take it you don't like what is happening, Logan," rasps Cobal.

"You're going to fix Rouge or I will rearrange your internal organs," snarls Logan.

Rouge makes to help Cobal, but a look from Psy stops her.

"You give me far too much credit where it should all go to the person who was in the Danger Room's control room, that had Sabertooth attack me." Cobal lifts one hand and grabs Logan's wrist and begins to squeeze causing Logan to release him, "I believe it was you, wasn't it so I think I should be the one strangling you," lifting his other hand Cobal grabs Logan by the neck and lifts him, nearly a foot off the ground.

"Cobal! Drop him." Demands the Professor as he leaves Dr. McCoy's office. Cobal drops Logan to the ground. "Now I was the one to set Sabertooth on you." Cobal's eyes begin to glow a blinding red, and a blade slowly begins to unsheathe from his arm. Quickly the Professor adds, "because it was a test to see if you were capable of joining the X-men, and I believe that you would have passed, if you wouldn't have slammed into Rouge." Cobal's blade retracts, but his eyes remain red.

"If you will excuse me," turning Cobal leaves the med bay.

"I better go with him just in case," Rouge turns and chases after Cobal.

"Professor, I think that while you may have second thoughts about allowing us to stay here. I should tell you that Cobal hates being left in the dark, that is why he was mad, he'll be fine. But I think you and I need to have a word or two about what to do with Rogue." Psy walks up to Xavier.

"Yes I think so as well, will you please come with me to my study." Xavier, Psy exit the med bay leaving Logan alone in the hall. Logan walks into Dr. McCoy's office, "Hey Hank I am going to be in the Danger room if anyone needs me," grunts Logan

Hank looks at the clock on the wall, "Logan do you realize that it is nearly four in the morning?"

"I can sleep later," Logan leaves, Hank looks back at the computer he was working at and continues to type, occasionally muttering to himself.

Rogue climbs up onto the roof of the mansion to find Cobal sitting with his legs hanging over the sides.

"I thought you might be up here," huffs Rogue, "what's up?"

{You know you didn't have to climb up here.}

[Really and how should I have gotten up here?]

{Same way I am getting down.}

Standing Cobal winks at Rogue and steps off the edge of the roof.

"Cobal!" Shouts Rogue as she rushes to the edge of the roof. Looking over the side Rogue sees that Cobal is standing on the ground looking up at her.

{I didn't know you cared}

[I am so going to hurt you]

{Well you have to come down here to do that, now don't you.}

A grin crosses Cobal's face.

[Really well here I come]

Rogue jumps off the edge of the roof and lands on the ground in a crouch.

{Ok so you got down lets see if you can keep up then.}

Cobal starts running towards some trees, with Rouge following closely behind. When Cobal reaches the edge of the trees he leaps up and disappears into the tree branches.

{Well now can you find me? Or are you going to give up?}

[I have this strong urge to kick you butt.]

Rogue enters the trees and wanders around looking for Cobal in near total darkness.

[Come on give me a hint or something.]

{Don't use your eyes.}

"I said a hint!" yells Rogue her eyes begin to glow red.

{You should relax my dear you may get hurt, and have you realized that you don't have an accent any more?}

Rogue stops, looks around and closes her eyes. Slowly she begins to walk, cautious at first but soon she walks more determined.

{What you doing Rogue? Have you found me yet? Perhaps you should find your way out and go to bed I don't think Logan would like to find out that you are not in bed.}

[You have two options: shut up and shut up.]

Rouge walks up to a large tree, and takes a deep break though her nose.

[Found you.]

{So you have, so you have.}

Opening her eyes Rouge can see a set of glowing red eyes hidden among the tree branches. Dropping down Cobal lands behind Rouge and wraps both arms around her waist

"Now that wasn't so hard," whispers Cobal in to Rouge's ear.

Turning Rouge looks into Cobal's dim red catlike eyes.

[I don't know if I should hit you or hug you.]

{I have a better idea.}

Cobal closes the small gap between his lips and her's. Rogue immediately draws back but realizes that nothing happened and locks lips with the other vampire again.


	8. Confusion Yet Again

* * *

Chapter 7—What the heck?!?!

--8 am, Xavier institute—

Kurt walks into the med bay and looks for Rouge, "were is mein sister?" poking his head into Hank's office he sees the blue doctor staring fixated upon the computer screen before him. Kurt nocks loudly on the door, Beast snaps up and looks at the door, squinting he puts his glasses on, "Oh Kurt, what is it you need?"

"I vas vondering vere Rouge vas I vanted to check on her but she, Cobal, and Psy are gone," asks Kurt, a slightly worried look on his face.

"All three of them left here about four this morning, after that I don't know. Though I think Psy went to the Professor's Study." Yawning, Beast looks back the screen before him after Kurt teleports away, "most intriguing."

Kurt reappears in front of the door leading to Xavier's study knocking softly, he hears Psy call for him to open the door. Opening the door Kurt finds the Professor sitting at his desk with his hands on his temples, and Psy sitting in one of the chairs across the room.

"What do you need Kurt?" inquires Psy standing from her chair.

"Vell I am looking for Rouge cause I vas vondering how she is doing," explains Kurt, "Dr. McCoy said that I may find you here, so here I am."

"Hmm...last I saw Rouge she was chasing after Cobal, but that was several hours ago." Psy replies while standing and makes to leave the room, stopping next to Kurt she looks at him, and smiles, "Don't' worry Kurt, she is better than she has ever been in her life," then continues on to her room.

While Kurt ponders what Psy said the Professor opens his eyes, and looks around, "Kurt I would like you to go and get me Logan, and Scott."

Without a single question Kurt teleports and comes back with Scott, and Logan, and then disappears again.

"Logan I need you to prep the Jet it seems that Magneto wanted Psy a year ago, not because of her vampirism but for her knowledge." The Professor looks at Logan.

"What knowledge?" Questions Scott.

"I believe that Eric has found a way into what may be an alternate reality," states Xavier, his remaining emotionless.

"How do you know this?" asks Logan a single eyebrow raised.

"Erik contacted me during the night," explains the Professor, "He will have a briefing for you when you arrive."

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" asks Logan, "this seems a bit odd don't you think?"

"Yes but he gave a good reason to look into it," states Xavier, "it might be the cause of the end of our world." Xavier's voice is low, and completely serious.

Logan's face has become very serious, "then we should check it out."

"When can you be ready, Logan?" asks Xavier.

"In an hour at the most," replies Logan, "but we need to find Cobal, and Rouge."

"I thought they were in the Med Bay," Scott looks from Logan, to the Professor.

"Nope, they left there about four this morning, You go find them, and tell the rest of the team for suit up," Logan turns and walks from the room.

"Logan I would recommend that you take the new mutants with you as well," states Xavier while looking out the window.

"Alright, Scott just go and tell every one to get ready for a mission,"

"Professor if I may ask, where are we going?" asks Scott.

"Well you will be meeting Magneto in North Dakota," responds the Professor, not turning from the window. With a nod Scott also leaves the room, closing the doors behind him. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," whispers Xavier.

Cobal, and Rouge walk into the kitchen, only to find that almost every one of the new mutants are sitting around a table arguing about what to do for the day. Bobby is the first of the young mutants to see Rouge, and Cobal.

"Hey Rouge why aren't you wearing a long sleeve shirt, do you want to live dangerously or something?" questions Bobby his voice filled with a bit of mirth, as well as some fear, causing the room to go quiet. Every one of the teens notices that Rouge is wearing a pair of sunglasses, a tight green tank top and a pair of baggy pants, and her boots, but not her gloves.

Cobal walks to the counter and gets out two spoons, two bowls, and a box of cereal. While Cobal does that Rouge slowly walks over to Bobby, sliding a finger along the back of his short sleeved shirt causing him to shiver and move away from her hand.

"My, does this frighten you?" Questions Rouge her voice soft and slightly seductive, while she moves her other hand to slide along Sam's shirt, he also moves away.

{Rouge, I recommend that you finish up, you don't want your breakfast to get warm.}

[Alright.]

Rouge presses her hand against Bobby's neck causing him to jump into the air, when he lands he realizes that he didn't feel anything. "Well you seem to be quite the jumpy one." Turning she walks over to Cobal, and takes her bowl of cereal and the two lean against the counter side by side eating.

About half way through their breakfast Scott walks in, "Hey, everyone we have a mission that will be leaving in about an hour. We... Rouge why are you not wearing your gloves and long sleeve shirt?"

[Gee, he really is observant.]

{No fooling.}

Rouge places her bowl on the counter and walks over to Scott. And presses him against the wall, "Scott, did I ever tell you I once had feelings for you, but not anymore," Reaching up she places her hand on Scott's cheek. When nothing happens Scott pushes Rouge away and leaves the room hurriedly.

Both Cobal and Rouge begin to laugh, then finishing breakfast they walk from the room, leaving the new mutants in a state of confusion.

{You know you shouldn't be scaring people like that.}

[I'm sorry I am missing your point.]

{What ever, Rouge.}

[Anyway you better go and see if they got a uniform for you.]

{Don't remind me, they sounded pretty bland from what you mentioned earlier}

Cobal and Rouge have wandered the halls till they were standing in front of Cobal's room. Rouge slips into Cobal's embrace and kisses him, then turning Cobal enters his room.

"Hey Stripes," calls Logan from his room, causing Rouge to walk over and look into Logan's room. Logan is putting a few things into a weathered backpack. "Look Stripes I know I ain't your father, but I want you to know that I want you to be happy. So even though I don't really approve of him I think the two of you will be a good match."

Rouge enters the room and embraces Logan, "thanks Logan, but I think you should know that Cobal wants me to say thanks for accepting him."

Logan releases Rouge, "you better go and get ready Stripes." Rouge leaves the room.

Cobal enters his room, and sees Psy lying on the bed, "Hey Psy."

Psy rolls onto her side and looks at Cobal, "Hey, I am supposed to give this to you." Reaching behind her, Psy lifts a white box and tosses it at Cobal. Cobal catches the box, and opens it to reveal a black set of clothing.

"Let me guess, uniform?" asks Cobal already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Responds Psy while she stands from her bed, and walks over to Cobal, holds him in an embrace, "it is really boring not having you in my head, you know that."

"Yea, kinda dull without you too, you going on this mission?" inquires Cobal.

"Only for little while I have to deal with a few things to deal with." Cobal pulls back from Psy.

"Like what?" asks Cobal.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, don't get upset, I have my own mission to take," responds Psy.

"Alright," is all Cobal says as Psy turns and walks from the room.

Logan leaves his room and knocks on Cobal's door.

"Yea just a sec," Cobal opens the door, and looks at Logan, "was it your idea for this outfit?"

"Nope, I think it was Psy who came up with the idea, now come on we got a job to do." Logan turns and walks down the hall.

Cobal closes the door and after a few moments the door reopens to reveal Cobal covered completely by a black hooded cloak, on each shoulder there is a red X with the red outline of a circle around it. The only visible piece of Cobal hidden within is his glowing red eyes. Walking down the hall several mutants stop to look at him but none make inquires as to why he is wearing the cloak. Reaching the X-jet Cobal is greeted by Scott who gives a soft laugh as he passes, quick as lightning Cobal has Scott by the throat, giving a squeeze Cobal smiles, "You have been warned." Releasing Scott, Cobal enters the jet, and takes a seat in the far back of the jet.

"Cobal is it really as bad as you thought it would be?" inquires Logan, from the pilot seat. When Cobal doesn't give an answer Logan just shrugs and continues prepping the jet.

Kitty jogs into the jet, her uniform on, and takes a seat next Cobal. "So like let me guess Rouge absorbed you?" inquires Kitty after a few moments, "I should tell you I have never seen her so happy, like wandering around touching people."

Pulling back the hood Cobal looks Kitty in the eye, "why are you the only one that is happy for Rouge, every one else thinks she is cursed."

"Well Kurt isn't either, but like I don't see a problem with it, she kinda explained what happened last night, but I had to get ready so she said she would tell me later," explains Kitty.

"Just wondering, anyway is that your uniform?" questions Cobal, a single eyebrow slowly raises.

"Yea, you like it?" inquires Kitty.

"Better than mine," states Cobal.

"Come on it can't be all that bad," reassures Kitty.

Quickly the Jet fills with the rest of the x-men and new mutants. "Ok guys we are headed for North Dakota, We are meeting with Magneto, he has the briefing, Even though this is a friendly meeting be ready for anything," explains Logan from the pilots chair.

Quickly the jet takes off and streaks towards the heavens. "Hey Logan this flight got a movie?" Inquires Bobby from the back of the jet.

Turning around Logan stares at Bobby for a moment, "Don't make me pull this jet over." The entire jet erupts with laughter.

* * *

Ok this is the first really major change in the story, but most of the other chapters before this have had some overhauling as well. If you have played a game called D&D then you will see some things from that game in here now, also I tried to fix the OOC parts. But I am not backing down from my statement about the Rogue, Cobal blood mix just let me get into the story some more and all will be explained.


	9. The Journey Unfolds

Chapter 8 – Things Keep Changing

- Approx. 12:30 pm, 50 miles north of Bismarck, ND

"Yea so that is what happened since yesterday," ends Rogue after explaining what happened to her during the night.

"So, you can now beat the living snot out of us, and drink our blood?" inquires Ray, still trying to take in all the information.

"Yea, for the most part," answers Cobal, a smile crosses his face.

"Ok everybody, sit down, and buckle up we are going to land in a minute," orders Logan, from the pilot's chair.

The jet lands in the middle of a harvested wheat field, in the middle of what most people would call nowhere. Slowly the mutants begin to disembark from the jet.

"Reminds me a little of my home," exclaims Sam as he walks onto the field. A small tremor moves through ground, turning the X-men see the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes climbing from a group of metallic spheres, that just touched down.

"What are they doing here?" asks Amara.

"They are here because I asked them to come." Magneto's voice rings from above the X-men. Magneto lands in front of the X-men with the other groups behind him, "I asked Charles to send you here because you are needed to stop what may become the end of our world. About one year ago I found a device that could open a doorway into another plane of existence, the creature I found it with was dying, it told me that I needed to find a mythical creature called a vampire named Psy, a month later I found her." The entire group of x-men glance at Psy. "I found her and when I told her what I was told she refused to help me, so I went on with out her help. Eight months ago I found a way into this other plane of existence and every person I have sent through hasn't returned. I fear for the lives of the ones I sent through and I ask for volunteers to go through and find out why they haven't."

"You forget why I refused to help you, Eric. I helped you once already; I will not help you to end the existence of this or the other realm." Psy's voice is even, but her eyes glow a bright red.

"I opened the doorway you are the only one that can help me control it, Psy." Magneto's voice becomes softer, "I only wish to find out what has happened to the ones I sent through, and after that I want to close the door forever."

"And how do I know you will not close the gate after you have sent your greatest rivals through the gate? Tell me that Eric, give me your word," demands Psy.

Magneto removes his helmet, "you want a guarantee? Here is your guarantee," lifting his head up and away from Psy, "you can have my blood how is that for a guarantee?"

Psy glances at Logan, who gives a slight nod, "Fine but your mutants go through first."

"Deal, now those who wish to pass through to another world stand by me and those who wish to stay on this world stand by Psy," orders Magneto, while placing his helmet back on his head.

All of the Brotherhood and Acolytes move up next to Magneto. Of the X-men only Cobal and Rogue, move over, while rest of the x-men look towards Logan, and Scott.

"It is your choice to go or to stay I know what I am doing but you will have to choose for yourself," states Logan as he also moves over to stand by Rogue, and Cobal.

Slowly all but Storm, Beast, Multiple, Magma, and Sunspot move over to stand near, Logan. "Then it is decided," Magneto's voice seems to have a bit of joy laced within his words," I recommend that if you have any doubts about going that you stay behind, I cannot guarantee that you will survive this journey."

When no one moves Magneto walks off down the hill. Half way down the hill, a hole opens under the gathered mutants and slowly descends them down several feet, reaching the bottom of the hole they continue again down a roughly cut tunnel, dimly illuminated by florescent lights embedded into the wall. Reaching the end of the tunnel they enter a large room.

In the center of the room, a large well like structure rests, a water like substance fills the well, the substance has ripples crisscrossing its surface though there is no apparent reason for the movement.

Around the well rest several metal benches; sitting upon one of the benches is Psy, who is slowly sharpening one of her swords. "Took you long enough to get here Eric, I was starting to wonder," standing she walks up to Cobal, "Cobal, the things in this bag might help you on your journey. Make sure only Rogue drinks the vials when you need help out there don't waste them, they have my blood in them," next she faces Rogue, "Take care of him for me, I made you this." Psy hands Rogue a bundle of black cloth. Stepping back she stands next to Magneto.

"Again if you have doubts about going through then I suggest you remain here. If not then, jump into the pool and you shall leave this realm and enter another," moving back Magneto allows the group of mutants to move towards the well.

"Well, I think the deal was that the Brotherhood and The Acolytes would go first," states Cobal, as he peers into the well, "So who wants to go first?"

"You should go first, Toad nobody would miss you, if something goes wrong," laughs Pietro.

Cobal walks over and grabs Pietro by the back of his streamlined suit, "thank you for volunteering," lifting Pietro off the ground Cobal lifts him over the pool of liquid, "See you on the other side," and drops him into the liquid.

Pietro splashes into the liquid, but doesn't come up for air, the pool's ripples calm until all that remains is a few ripples moving back and forth.

"Would anyone else like me to help?" questions Cobal turning to the group around him.

"No comrade I think we have the picture," states Piotr as he steps onto the well, dragging John behind him.

"No you'll ruin my babies," wails John, as Piotr pushes him into the water, then jumping in himself.

Cobal walks over to Remy, "your turn,"

"Non, I shall go with the Cherie," Remy nods to Rogue.

Turning slowly Rogue walks up to the Cajun, "Swamp Rat you better find a way to impress me better, than Cobal did cause that's the only way to get me."

"And tell me my Cherie, what has the pale boy done to give me competition?" asks Remy, raising an eyebrow.

Rogue grabs the Cajun by his trench coat and pulls him eye to eye, "more than you can give me Swamp Rat," Rogue kisses Remy then throws him into the well.

"The rest of you have thirty seconds till we help you," states Cobal.

The Brotherhood rush forward, and jump through the well, quickly followed by the x-men.

"After you my dear," offers Cobal to Rogue, lowering his head, and helps her up to the edge of the well. Suddenly Rogue grabs Cobal's cloak and pulls him into a deep kiss, together they step into the well.

-A cool StarGate SG-1 wormhole like cutscene-

* * *

Ok so how does this amount with the changes that I put into the story? Any way I am in school now so updates will be not so quick. Blah...Blah...Blah (sorry I can't think of what to say hehe.) oh yea...Plz R&R flames are very welcome. I don't own Star Gate SG-1.


	10. Into The Unknown

--May I please ask for a moment of silence for the death of my faithful 11 yr old dog, Shadow. She shall be missed.--

Chapter 9 – A New World

-- ???

-Funky Stargate SG-1 Wormhole cut scene-

Cobal and Rogue appear in mid air and fall amid the other mutants. Slowly they all get up and get their bearings. The Group has arrived in a large clearing, in a dark forest, scattered beams of light filter in though the branches and leaves.

"Ok that was fun except for the fall," states Lance as he helps Kitty to her feet.

"Yea, like where are we?" asks Kitty as she looks around.

"Well it would look like we are in a forest clearing, and it is roughly noon," states Pyro stating the obvious. Colossus hits Pyro on the back of the head. "I was only saying what I knew."

"Did you hear that?" questions Logan, turning he looks at the edge of the forest, snarls begin to echo from all around.

Cobal, and Logan reveal their respective blades, "What are they?" questions Toad as he edges up to Logan.

"Sounds like wolves but it is way too loud for any I have ever heard," states Sam from were he is standing next to the rest of the new mutants.

From the edges of the clearing step a pack of wolves, but these wolves are nearly the size of horses.

"My God," whispers Blob.

The wolves snarl, then one lets out an ear piercing howl. The howl cuts off suddenly as all the massive beasts spring forward. Logan and Cobal charge toward the charging beasts and begin to slash at them. Lance reaches his hand out and the ground begins to shake causing the wolves to loose their balance just long enough for Sam and Peitro to slam into them. Gambit, lights up his cards and throws them at the wolves as they get near the other mutants.

"I think we are going to need some help here, Logan," yells Cobal a he grabs a Wolf by the front legs and throws it into another.

"Good to see your thinking of me," Rogue jumps and lands behind a wolf, grabbing the tail Rogue flings it back into the forest.

"Let me see that is three down, three to go," huffs Pyro, after roasting a Wolf with fire.

Slowly a normal wolf walks from the trees, letting out a howl it charges forward. Reaching a wolf it leaps and in midair changes into a werewolf, landing it claws and bites the massive beast until it falls, dead on the ground. Suddenly a fiery beast erupts from the forest and lifts a wolf into the air and pitches its charred remains into the forest with a crash.

As the Mutants regroup the werewolf walks around them. "What do you think it wants?" questions Scott as he helps support Cobal, who is sporting a broken arm.

The werewolf stops and stares at Scott, "What I want is none of your concern, mutant," slowly the werewolf walks up through the group and steps up to Rahne. "You are like me," gently the werewolf places a hand on Rahne's shoulder, "perhaps you would like me to show you the full moon tonight,"

Rahne looks up into the creatures eyes, "I would like that."

From the edge of the woods walks a young man his long blue hair flowing lightly in the breeze. Walking up to the group the man appears to walks bent over a bit, his clothes appear to be made of leather, a pair of fingerless gloves cover his hands, "I see you have meet my friend Rabid, I trust that you are all quite friendly with him he doesn't like people thinking that he is a stupid animal. Ah but where are my manners, my name is Michael or you may call me Kraken if you wish." Michael looks over at Cobal, "you might want to get some blood soon, I imagine that has to hurt a great deal."

"Why do you think I need blood?" questions Cobal.

"I know because I know you are in some way a vampire," turning Michael begins to walk away, "your teeth give you away."

"Are you two mutants?" asks Rahne, still looking into Rabid's eyes.

"Yup, Magneto sent us eight months ago and out of thirty mutants sent through only six have survived," states Rabid looking up from Rahne for the first time.

"Wait why did only six survive?" inquires Scott.

"We survived because we are strong," states a voice from behind Scott, causing him to spin around to see nothing behind him. "A bit slow you know that," this time the voice is next to Michael, suddenly a rippling liquid seems to appear and flow away revealing a blond haired boy, "name's Chris but you can call me Chameleon."

"Pleasure to meet you, comrade," Colossus makes to shake Chris' hand but is distracted by a object flying directly over his head.

Looking up everyone sees a beautiful woman with large angelic wings. Landing softly the angel walks up to Michael and salutes. The woman's entire body shimmers and the angel, is replaced by a woman with a long black hair. Turning the woman looks at the group of mutants that are staring at her blankly. "What, haven't you ever seen a shape shifter before?" inquires the woman, "my name is Ridley,"

"Are you related to Mystique?" questions Jean.

"Mystique is my aunt," states Ridley, her body changes into the blue woman then changes back. "She doesn't like me much," states Ridley, slowly her hair shortens into short pink hair that is gelled into spikes.

Lance walks up to Michael, and punches him in the nose, Michael staggers back a few steps.

"Lance why did you like do that?" demands Kitty running over, her voice angry.

Slowly a blue liquid trickles from Michael's nose, "nice to see you again too, cousin," reaching up Michael wipes the liquid from his face.

Suddenly a large wolf bounds out from the trees, grabs Michael's arm with its mouth and drags him across the field towards the trees.

"Let go of me," Michael's voice echoes throughout the clearing, his eyes begin to glow a fierce ice blue. Michael reaches up and grips the beast's throat, causing the creature gives a pained whine. The Wolf appears to shrink in size for a moment, while Michael seems to grow larger, then hair begins to fall from its body, Michael releases the wolf, the body falls limply to the ground, then disappears into a pile of dust. Michael stands the scratches on his face and arms seem to disappear from his body. Michael sways for a moment then falls unconscious; Ridley rushes over and catches Michael right before he hits the ground. Ripley hefts him up onto her shoulder, revealing to the group that Michael is about half as big as he was a moment ago. Partially dragging Michael Ripley sets him down on the soft grass near the group and then stands. "He'll be out for a few minutes nothing to worry about," states Ridley more to herself then to anyone else.

"What just happened?" inquires Remy.

"Michael's mutation originally allowed him to move through water effortlessly, when we came here our powers evolved, mostly healing abilities. Rabid is instantly healed when he stands in the light of a full moon, Chris heals faster when he goes invisible, Michael heals himself by using the water from his body. When he grabbed the wolf he absorbed all the water the wolf had in its body and used it to heal himself, unfortunately it knocks him out every time he heals himself," explains Ridley, quickly.

The branches above the group noisily spread apart, as the fiery creature from before returns, landing on the ground it disappears and a woman with bright red, and orange hair appears. "You started without me, you guys are no fun you know that," states the girl, pouting slightly, "I see Mike had to heal himself." Reaching down The red head places her hands on either side of Michael's face, steam billows from their touch. Kraken's eyes snap open, "Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up," Michael swats the woman's hands away, "What did I miss?" Standing Michael looks at the Red head for a moment, "You finally got here," he turns to the group, "this is Keri, aka Cerebus"

Keri creates a ball of fire in one hand, dropping it the ball uncoils into a large snake that crawls up Keri's body till it is wrapped around her neck, then appears to squeeze. Keri looks at Pyro, "Don't even try to compare your abilities to mine," the snake lashes out and wraps around Pyro's neck as well and drags him to her.

"Perhaps you would like to test that, hmm?" questions Pyro as he blasts Keri with his flamethrowers, at point blank range. All of the fire spreads out, but stops before it reaches any one else. The Fire engulfs Pyro and Keri, until neither can be seen within the inferno.

"I think you are tiring, Sparky," laughs Keri from within the fire storm.

"I think this has gone on long enough," Michael mutters, with a fast gate he walks into the raging fire, without looking back. From inside the fire the sound of someone getting punched rings out, almost instantly the fire dissipates to reveal Michael standing over both Pyro, and Keri, steam billowing off of his body. "Chill out both of you or I will give you a reason to use your powers," Michael helps both of the mutants to their feet and then looks deeply into Keri's eyes, "Go and make sure there will be enough beds for everyone. Giving a slight nod, Keri becomes enveloped with fire once again, the fire forms into the flying creature again. Giving what appears to be a roar the creature flies through the leaves once again.

"Um...ok now I am confused," states Toad.

"Your friend didn't like the fact that Keri could create and manipulate fire," states Ridley from behind the group turning they see her transform into an angel again. She also takes off into the air slowly circling the edge of the woods.

"Michael it would seem that more dire wolves are approaching from the woods I suggest that we move back to camp," states Rabid as he walks up to Michael.

"You're right," Michael turns from Rabid and looks at the other mutants, "I recommend that you come with us to our camp there you will have a safe home, but if you desire you can stay here in the wilderness. If you can fly follow Ridley, the rest of you come with Chris, Rabid and me, but you must keep quiet so as to not alert the wolves of our presence." Cannonball takes off and follows Ridley up through the trees, while the rest of the mutants follow Michael, into the dark and forbidding forest.

* * *

Where are the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes being taken? What will they meet in the forest? And what is the story behind the mutants they have met? Why the heck am I typing like this? I don't really know, anyway I guess I didn't get to the Cobal/Rogue explanation I said I would do. PLZ don't flame me about it, the next chapter will have explanations for it. Ok now that I put that off for another chapter, I would like some ideas for things for them to meet in the forest. Plz send those to me, one last bit of info I am using the Dungeon&Dragons Monster Manual for monsters and some other characters so if you are confused plz refer there.


	11. Things Keep Changing So Fast

Chapter 10 – Things Change So Fast

-- Dark and Forbidding Forest

"Mind telling us were we are going?" questions Logan, as they walk through the oppressive darkness in the forest.

"Quiet, unless of course you want to fight more wolves," whispers Chris' voice from behind Logan.

Logan snorts softly in annoyance.

After several minutes of walking the group enters another clearing, this one has a large still pond located with in it. Michael raises a hand to halt the group just outside the clearing. "Stay put," is all Michael says before stepping into the clearing. "Mye, I have come to ask for your assistance."

The water of the pond begins to bubble from the center of the pond a woman's head, with elongated ears, appears. She begins to speak in a language that seems to flow like water. Going down onto one knee Michael begins to speak in the same language. After a few minutes of speaking in the language, the Figure in the water slowly comes to the surface. The woman is clothed in a thin soft white dress, though she is coming out of the water the dress is dry. Walking sensuously the woman's perfect body and complexion draws the eyes of all the men in the group.

"Come out from your hiding places young ones I shall not bite you," Mye's voice is soft, and firm, but an amount of lust seems to be entwined with in her voice as well. Slowly the group walks from the forest, but the men walk up closer and go down to their knees.

"I am at your service, my lady," whispers Scott just audible to the people around him. Slowly and quietly rest of the men speak words much like what he just stated, While the women look completely confused about what is happening.

"What did you do to Cobal," demands Rogue, stepping up to the woman.

"I did nothing to them, they brought it on themselves. They choose to look at me I did not make them do that," Mye's voice remains soft and tender. "I don't know why you came here, but Kraken has asked that I permit you to pass my lands. I let him, and his friends to pass freely along my borders as long as they do not harm the land or the creatures that reside within them."

"OK, but what has happened to them?" asks Jean motioning to Scott and the others.

"I am a Nymph, my beauty can and will charm any man, and this is my glade that you have trespassed upon," answers Mye, "They shall return to normal when you have left this place."

"A nymph? I thought those were mythical creatures, and why didn't you charm Michael, Chris, and Rabid?" asks Scarlet Witch, from the back of the group.

"Michael, and Chris don't look at me directly, and Rabid is more wolf, than boy. In your plane of existence I may be a myth but you shall see that I am quite real," Mye seems amused by the questions.

Michael begins to speak in the soft flowing language again, and Mye answers him almost immediately. Nodding slightly Michael walks out into the pond, but instead of sinking he walks along the surface of the water. "If you ladies shall come to me, I can take us the rest of the way by air," as Michael speaks the surface of the water appears to harden. Mye speaks in the language again and the Men all begin to file onto the water, none of which sink to the ground.

"Come, come ladies no time to stand around you must be going, I wouldn't want you to walk the three miles to your new home," Mye's words seem to break the trance over the boys and as they look around the women join them on the pool of water.

Chris appears beside Mye, taking her hand he kisses it lightly, and then steps onto the pool, "good bye Mistress Mye."

"Ok everybody on? Good then let's get this movable feast into the air," states Michael his voice slightly strained.

"But you forgot, Rabid," states Jean taking a quick head count.

"No he didn't," states a brown haired boy, who is sitting at the edge of the pool.

Without a single word the top inch of the pool lifts up and moves through the branches, up into the early afternoon sky. Slowly at first then speeding up the disk of water, with all of its passengers, moves of in the direction of a small grove of trees easily twice as high as the rest of the forest.

"That like were we are going?" asks Kitty who is holding onto Lance's arm in a death grip.

The brown haired boy puts a finger up to his lips, "quiet you don't want Michael to loose his concentration."

After a few minutes the group lands inside the trees. Hundreds of logs are lashed to the trees, making several long walkways, leading to and from huts intermingled with the large branches springing out from the trees. All the walkways meet up with a central platform suspended in the air by very thick ropes extending to the trees that surround it. Landing on the central platform Chris jumps from the water 'vehicle,' followed by the other mutants, and opens a large pot. Slowly the water flows from the disk of water into the pot filling right to the brim. Chris replaces the lid, and then begins to walk towards a large fire that rests on top of the wooden platform.

"Hey guys," shouts Sam from one of the huts. Sam runs out of the hut soon followed by Ridley, and Keri.

Sam runs up and begins to explain everything he has seen, in a speed that could rival Pietro.

"Hey slow down kid you'll end up hyperventilating," laughs Michael his voice no longer strained, but looks like he had run a very great distance.

Sam takes a deep breath, and starts over, but before he can say three words he is stopped by Ridley, "Sam why don't you let them sit down and have some stew, then we can explain, what we told you, ok?"

"Fine," responds Sam looking disappointed.

"Stew? What kind of stew?" responds the brown haired bay, as he transforms into Rabid once again.

"Regular stew," states Keri as she pulls a kettle from inside the fire with her bare hands.

"Yum," Rabid begins to drool as he takes a seat at one of several benches littering the area, slowly followed by rest of the X-men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood.

"Umm...Michael I was wondering, like why did Lance hit you?" asks Kitty, "Are you really his cousin?"

Michael sits next to Kitty, "Yup he's my cousin though he doesn't like that fact. You see when we were growing up, Lance's powers formed before mine. My parents thought he was a freak of nature so they forbid me from ever seeing him again. About a half a year later my powers formed. My parents disowned me the instant they found out that I was a mutant. Well I hunted down Lance, and we lived together for a short time. Lance didn't like the fact that his powers gave him powerful headaches, while mine just tired me out. Since then we had a slight falling out, and from his earlier actions I can see that he hasn't forgotten that." Michael looks Kitty in the eyes, "I can see that you have feelings for him, so keep an eye on him for me ok?"

Blushing slightly Kitty gets up, "thanks Michael," walking over to Lance, she accepts the bowl of stew that he is holding for her.

"Hey, Water Boy, come here," shouts Wanda from where she is sitting next to Rogue and Cobal.

Michael walks over, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know just exactly who and what Mye is," demands Wanda.

"Well she is a Nymph just like she said she was. I've seen creatures that I thought were fantasy but... Just a sec and I will be right back," Michael rushes off and greets a beautiful woman, with two children that have just exited from one of the many huts.

"Hail to you Michael," calls the woman as Michael walks up.

"Hail to you as well my Lady. I trust your children had a good nap. Is there anything else I may do for you before your departure?" Michael speaks warmly but doesn't look directly at the woman or the two children.

"No, thank you again for the lovely roasted oxen it was lovely, as always. Now as for your fee I think this is enough," The woman reaches into her bag and pulls a ruby easily the size of a large orange, and hands it to Michael.

"You are much to kind, it is always an honor to serve you and your children," pocketing the large gem Michael leads the woman and her children to the edge of the platform. Bending down Michael looks at the two children, "so would you like me to give you a helpful push?"

"No thank you Michael," states one of the children.

"Thank you for allowing use the use of your inn," states the other child.

"Any time you wish you may come here for a place to stay," Michael stands and waves good bye to the three as they step off of the platform into thin air. Michael turns when he hears Scott come running up.

"You just let them step of the edge to their doom!?" questions Scott, his face slightly flushed.

"To their doom? No I wouldn't allow them that, if you look down you will see that they are quite alright. Scott leans over the edge to see three silver colored dragons flying just above the tree line. "You see Scott they are quite alright now if you don't mind I think we should be getting back to lunch because we need to get you some new clothes." Michael begins to walk back to the congregated mutants.

"Why do we need new clothes?" asks Scott running up behind Michael.

Michael steps up onto one of the benches and calls to the group, "Ok now if everyone has a bowl let me go over a few things. Firstly, I apologize but you will need new clothes. Sorry but you will find it quite hard to walk around this world with the clothes you have on now. We are going to take you to an Elvish town no far from here, and get you outfitted with better clothes."

Chris appears next to Michael, "The horses are ready,"

"I will take a group of mutants with me, as will Chris, Ridley, and Keri. So if you will stand by one of us, we can get going," as Michael finishes the mutants begin to form groups. Looking around Michael notices that the Brotherhood has joined Chris, the Acolytes are going with Ridley, and the X-men with Keri, only Rogue and Cobal joined himself. "Ok I think I see a slight pattern growing here," Michael jumps down from the bench. "Ok everybody, line up behind Lance."

Everyone save Michael, Chris, Keri, Ridley, and Rabid line up. "Well at least they can do that," growls Rabid, his white teeth shine slightly in the light.

"Well now we are going to try this again, but this time we are going to choose who goes with who." Michael walks along the line, pulling out Cobal, Rogue, Remy, Lance, and Kitty, and Logan, "Ok you're with me."

"Let me see," Ridley walks lightly along the line, with every other step her hair changes. Ridley lightly touches Scott, Jean, Freddy, Todd, Pyro, and Piotr, "I think I will like you."

Chris disappears, but his foot steps can be heard slightly. Kurt, Pietro, Sam, and Ray are suddenly pulled from the line, "Follow me if you can," Chris's voice emanates from a ways off causing his selected mutants to bumble after him.

"I think I'll go with Chris," chuckles Keri, as she walks over and throws her arm up around what appears to be thin air, slowly Chris appears wrapped in Keri's headlock.

"What about me?" asks Wolfsbane slightly confused. Suddenly Rabid appears behind Rahne.

"We shall get there long before them," chuckles Rabid.

"Right, now that that is settled let's be off," Ridley, again takes on the form of an angel, and takes flight.

"Umm... and how are we supposed to follow you?" questions Freddy from the ground.

"Such little faith," Ridley changes once again but this time a massive red dragon appears.

All of the congregated mutants cover their ears as the dragon bellows loudly.

"She said hop on her back," translates Keri.

Slowly Ridley's selected mutants crawl up onto her back and hold on for dear life as Ridley takes off into the air, and begins to move off into the horizon.

Chris pulls himself from Keri's headlock, "Keri if you will do the honors."

Nodding slightly Keri is once again surrounded by fire, that takes the form of a flying beast. Turning the Beast reaches out and grasps Chris's selected mutants and takes to the air.

"Um...shouldn't they get burned by the flames?" asks Logan, as he watches the flaming creature disappear from view.

"Nope, it might feel a bit warm but that entire creature is quite cool," slowly Michael leans over the side and looks over. "Ah here come our rides," Standing Michael ushers the remaining mutants away from the edge just in time for six large, white winged horses to land, their hooves clattering loudly on the wood floor.

From one of the winged horses a woman climbs down. Her body is slightly thin, pale red armor covers her lower arms, and shins, a single piece if armor covers her upper torso tightly, the bottom of which runs along the crest of her ribcage. What appears at first to be a bikini bottom is actually the same kind of metal; hanging from her thigh is a single dagger.

The woman walks up, wraps her arms around Michael's neck and kisses him passionately for a moment. Pulling back Michael wraps an arm around her waist, "This is Ketar."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," states Ketar as she slips from Michael's arm and rubs one of the pegasi's necks.

"Umm...I feel like an idiot asking this but, I am not seeing things right?" asks Lance, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know that depends on what you are seeing now doesn't it?" inquires Ketar, causing a soft laugh from Kitty.

"Now my dear you know just as well I that they have never seen half of what we have seen. Go easy on them," Michael walks over to the horses and also begins to stroke its back. "Ok guys, time for you to get on their backs so we can go."

Rogue slowly approaches one of the pegasi and begins to admire the great white wings protruding from its shoulders, "how am I supposed to ride this horse it doesn't have a saddle."

Suddenly the winged horse rears up flapping its wings, just before the horse comes down Ketar knocks Rogue out of the way to avoid a hoof that comes crashing down where Rogue was standing a few moments before. Ketar begins to stroke the Pegasus slowly calming it down.

Michael reaches down and helps Rogue up from the ground, "please don't do that again."

"Do what?" asks Rogue slightly confused.

"These Pegasi are wild, they are here by their choice. As you have seen they don't like being considered pets," replies Michael.

Ketar calms the one winged horse down enough for Rogue to get close to it, "Ok let's try this again, this time nobody make any really comments about them as possessions. OK?"

Quickly every one but Rabid, Rahne, Michael, and Ketar mount a horse, "What are you two like going to be riding?" asks Kitty as she tries to get comfortable sitting bare back.

"We will not be riding them. We hold the pegasi in high regard so we will fly ourselves," states Michael, as he leads the horses around the benches to an open area.

"And how pre tell are you going to fly?" asks Logan from his mount.

Ketar's eyes begin to glow bright green. Slowly she floats off the ground and then back down. "Not a problem," laughs Ketar.

Suddenly the six pegasi charge and leap over the edge, spreading their wings they take off in the same direction as everyone one else has gone leaving Michael, Ketar, Rabid, and Rahne behind.

"I guess they didn't want to wait any longer," states Michael as he watches the flying horses begin to disappear in the darkness, "should go after them huh?"

Rahne taps Rabid lightly to get his attention, "um...how are we going to get to this town, and get their before everyone else?"

Rabid looks over at Rahne, "we'll be off soon but first you have to transform, into a werewolf."

"Why is that?" asks Rahne right before she transforms into her hybrid form.

"You'll see in a moment," a small smile forms on Rabid's wolfish face. Taking Rahne's hand Rabid leads her to a small hut in the distance, disappearing inside.

Michael walks over to a small bucket of water, and pours it out but before it hits the ground it forms a small disc of water floating about six inches above the wooden floor.

"Michael are you done goofing off so we can go?" inquires Ketar, who is floating above him.

"Ok, ok let's go," Michael steps onto the disc and the two mutants rapidly move after the now near invisible shapes of the flying horses.

* * *

Ok, kinda long for one of my chapters uh? But guess what, I am giving you the next chapter with this one. So have fun and let me know what you think of what happens to the x-men, the acolytes, and the brotherhood.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Welcome To Tree Town

-- Dark dank cave

The stillness of the cave is disturbed by an electrical like zap, as a large bluish portal appears lighting the room. Just as suddenly as it appeared the portal immediately closes revealing Rabid and Rahne.

"Well that was a trip, and just think we traveled nearly fifty miles, in about 5 seconds," Rabid looks around the near pitch black chamber, "Well guess we should go topside and start shopping." Grasping Rahne's clawed hand Rabid begins to lead them though the winding tunnels. Occasionally Rahne gives a soft whine as she hears a growl or snarl echoing though the tunnel. Eventually they reach a large heavy wooden door, making a fist Rabid slams his hand against the wooden door three times.

A wooden slot opens near the top of the door, and a pair of eyes peer though at them. "What is it that you want?" asks the pair of eyes.

"We desire admittance to Tree Town," states Rabid strongly.

"Then you may enter," the door slowly opens to reveal that the cave they were in continues for some distance. Standing at the door with a large sword is a man with pointed ears, his blue eyes watch them suspiciously. "Welcome to tree town, you will leave all weapons that you are carrying here to be picked up when you leave."

"We do not need weapons; therefore we have no need to leave any here. Now if you will excuse us good sir we shall be on our way." Again Rabid takes Rahne's hand and leads her along, until they exit the cave.

Stepping from the cave Rahne stares at the wonder around her. They are standing at the edge of a large town with buildings on the ground as well as in the trees of the forest they are in. several fair skinned men and women walk here and there.

"You can change back if you wish," states Rabid as he watches her.

Rahne's body changes slightly, "I think I will stay like this."

"As you wish," Rabid begins to lead her through the town.

"Rabid, why don't you change back to a human?" inquires Rahne, as they pass through a crowd of people.

"Oh...that is a long story. About three months ago Kraken and I were on a mission for an elven lord. The mission was to stop a group of werewolves that were killing people near his home. We tracked them for several days until we found a large cave that they used as a lair. We snuck in and tried to take them peacefully, but they were not cooperating, and we ended up fighting them. We won, barely, but I was bitten and infected with lycanthropy. Since then it has become hard for me to change back to a full human, but as a plus I can be healed by a full moon."

"Ok I was just wondering."

"Ah, hear we are," Rabid and Rahne are standing before a large wooden building; a simple sign with a shirt on it hangs, above the door.

Rabid opens the door for Rahne allowing her to go first. Entering the shop Rahne is first surprised by the great quantity of clothing folded about the room. Standing behind a simple counter is a slender woman, her pointed ears covered in multiple earings. Smiling she greets the two wolfish creatures, "Welcome to my shop. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know."

"Pick out anything you like," states Rabid smiling slightly at Rahne, "you find many things that you will like."

Rahne begins to walk about the store while Rabid walks up to the woman.

"Hey Jasmine, Michael will be round in a bit to pay ok?" asks Rabid as he leans over the counter.

"Not a problem, just as long as Chris isn't coming."

"You know he hasn't stolen anything from here, so relax he doesn't steal all the time."

"Yea well, this is my livelihood; I got rights to be paranoid of him."

"Well if I see him, I'll tell him to stay out of trouble, ok?"

"Thanks."

Rahne's human head appears behind a large stack of clothes, "Do you have a changing room around here?"

Jasmine pushes herself from the counter and points to a curtain near a wall, "behind the curtain, my dear."

Rahne quickly disappears behind the curtain, were the sounds of changing cloths can be heard.

After a few moments Rahne reappears, instead of her x-men uniform she is wearing a somewhat tight tan tank top that stops above her belly button, and a pair of baggy brown pants that shop mid-shin.

"How do I look?" inquires Rahne as she turns around.

"Very lovely," states Jasmine as she walks around the counter to get a better look.

"Cute," states Rabid from the counter.

"It even goes with my other form," states Rahne happily as she changes back into a werewolf.

"Now that I like," states Rabid as he watches her intently.

Rahne hands a bundle of clothes to Rabid, and walks around a few more stacks of clothes. Reappearing Rahne places some more sets of clothes on the counter. "Ok I'm done. What now?"

Jasmine begins to look through the clothes, "all of this will be 15 gold."

Rahne's becomes blank as the words register, "gold, I don't have any gold." Rahne glances at Rabid her eyes questioning.

"Jasmine will put it on a tab that Michael will pay when he comes, don't worry," Rabid grins, pulls a large canvas backpack from a rack and places the clothes in it. Swinging the backpack onto his back Rabid ushers Rahne through the door back out into the loud and crowded street.

"Where to now, Rabid?"

"Well we can wait and meet up with the other groups, or we can wonder around the town and I can show you the sights."

"I'm sure that everyone else will be able take care of themselves let's go."

"Good enough then follow me and I'll show you one heck of a view."

Rabid begins to climb a nearby rope ladder followed closely by a Rahne.

-- Ten Minutes Later –

"Are you sure you know where your going?" asks Scott as he pushes through a crowd of people trying to stay close to Ridley, who is walking slowly, talking with her group learning about them.

"Will you relax Scott, I know were we are going,"

"yea well lets hurry it up so you can give me back my flame throwers," demands Pyro were he walks next to Piotr.

"I don't have your flamethrowers; I dropped them into the forest along the way," states Ridley matter-of-factly.

"You WHAT?!" bellows Pyro causing more elves and other creatures to look their way. Pyro lunges at Ridley, but Piotr catches him in mid air.

"Calm down comrade or I will need to take drastic measures," drawls Piotr as he puts Pyro down.

"But she threw my babies away," Pyro slowly begins to sob into Piotr's massive shoulder.

"Would you grow up already?" inquires Jean as she walks by the two men.

John slowly pulls himself together, "at least I got my precious," John begins to stroke his lighter lovingly.

"Ok kinda freaky if I say so," mutters Ridley as she keeps going.

"So were we going?" asks Todd as he hops after Ridley.

"You'll see," is all Ridley says as she enters the same shop that Rabid had been to.

"Hey Ridley, long time no see," states Jasmine from behind a stack of clothes.

"Hey Jas, Rabid been by already?"

"Yea," Jasmine comes out from behind the stack of clothes, "He said Michael would pay for what you guys buy from me so pick out what you like and I'll add it to your tab."

"You heard her guys pick out some clothes."

Jean instantly plows through the store and begins picking up clothes, left and right.

"I see you got an experienced shopper in the group," states Jasmine as she watches Jean fly into the changing room. The guys being a little more at ease slowly walk around the store looking at the piles of clothes.

"So what is up with the glasses?" inquires Jasmine as leans against the counter.

"He's from our plane of existence," explains Ridley, as she moves up next to Jasmine.

"Oh, so that helps him with his ability?"

"Yea."

"So what is the reason for all of them all needing more clothes? I mean I know your clothes are a lot higher quality than what I sell so why the new clothes?"

"Well the main reason is because three teams have come, and they were enemies in our home plane. So to try and get them to cooperate we are removing their unity as three groups and making it into one."

"Oh, well that explains a few things."

"So anyway where is Rabid I thought he was going to wait for us."

"I heard him say he was going to take the girl that was with him, to see the city."

"Cool, well I think I need to get jean out of the changing room so that others can use it."

Jasmine looks over at the changing room to see that a line has formed for the use of the room. Ridley walks over and walks behind the curtain, revealing for a split moment Jean's naked front. Jean blushes and covers herself quickly with her hands.

"Jean would mind speeding up, others are waiting, unless you would like others in there with you," states Ridley, giggling slightly she lets the curtain drop again. All the boys in the room are staring where Jean's body was a moment ago. "Quit staring or I will be forced to do the same to you," snarls Ridley as she suddenly changes into a creature that looks like a cross between a dragon and a human, and then she changes back almost as quick.

Jean finally pulls back the curtain and comes out with the stack of clothes she took in. Walking up to the counter she drops the load of cloth, "do you take plastic?"

Jasmine looks at Jean for a moment her eyebrow raising slightly, Jasmine then looks at Ridley for an explanation.

"Plastic is a form of money at her home," Ridley walks over to Jean who now just as bewildered as Jasmine just did.

"Are you saying they don't have a credit card reader here? Cause I can go to an ATM and get some cash."

"Jean don't worry about paying Michael will be paying. But your money is worthless here so might as well get rid of it. The currency here is copper, silver, gold, and platinum pieces. So you are dead broke at the moment," Ridley smiles when Jean's face drains of all color, "relax you will pay Michael back in full. How much is this stuff, Jas?"

"Well I am not going to add it all up since that would take forever. So how about thirty gold for her stuff, ten for the guys' stuff, and I'll throw in a backpack so she can haul all those clothes with her."

"Deal," Ridley grabs a pack and hands it to Jean, who quickly packs all the clothes into it. "Well let's go and see if the bar is open yet shall we?" Ridley walks out the door closely followed by the other mutants.

"So why do you want to go to the bar? It can't be much after two in the afternoon," inquires Freddy from the back of the group as they pass in between the large trees.

"Cause that is where we are going to meet up with everyone else and I got nothing else to do with you guys," states Ridley over her shoulder as she climbs a set of stairs and enters another building, several loud voices emanate from inside.

"Hey Ridley," calls an elf from behind the bar, "your usual?"

"Nah, Michael been here today?" asks Ridley.

"Yea, in the back corner," the elf points to a curtain.

"Thanks," Ridley points her companions towards the curtain, "go through there I'll be there in a sec," Ridley turns back to the elf behind the bar and begins to talk quietly to him.

Scott and the others make their way to the curtain. Bushing the curtain aside they find Michael, Ketar and rest of the mutants sitting around several tables, talking and laughing. Upon seeing the new arrivals Michael lifts a glass filled with a purple liquid to them, then downs the entire glass in one gulp.

"Come in and have a chair, no reason to stand on the doorstep," laughs Ketar from her chair next to Michael.

Scott walks over and sits beside Kurt who is wearing a black monk's robe.

"Scott mein friend, where have you been?" inquires Kurt.

"Been shopping with Jean, it took forever."

"Hmm...I thought so."

"Hey who's the girl next to Michael? She looks pretty hot."

"Careful Scott that is Michael's girlfriend and she likes to fight, from what Chris, and Keri told me of her anyway."

"She can't be that dangerous. Look at her clothes, she can't be much of a fighter."

A wolf pads up from under the table, looks at Scott and Kurt for a moment then stepping behind Scott becomes Rabid. He leans in behind Scott, "I would heed the words of your friend Ketar would love a good fight, today," then changing back into a wolf he walks back under the table and reappears across the room next to Rahne.

"You know I feel kind of uncomfortable around these guys," wispers Scott to Jean who just sat down next to him.

"Calm down Scott none of them have a problem with us," states Jean as she begins to show Kitty what she bought at the shop.

A cloaked figure suddenly busts through the curtain, and hides under one of the crowded tables. Several mutants look under the table until a man lumbers under into the room. His eight foot tall body is covered by dull plates of armor, the only part of his body fully visible is his head. His skin is dark green with a leathery look to it, black oily hair hangs around his face, a pair tusk like teeth protrude from his lower jaw.

"Where the small scrawny one? The one that steal from Grunk, she pay good for stealing from Grunk," the creature's speech is rough and has a stong accent. Looking around he sees the cloaked figure hiding under the table and begins to move towards the table shoving people aside.

"Good sir I will have to ask that you hold your ground before I force you to leave," Cobal's voice is stern as he steps into the path of the massive man.

"Grunk have no reason to fear you tiny boy. Move or I shall move you." Bellows the man as he continues forward swinging with a large hand he grabs Cobal's shirt and lifts him from the ground. Gunk then throws Cobal like a rag doll across the room the nock Michael and Ketar off their feet.

Grunk continues forward but stops mid stride, deep red blood begins to dribble from his mouth, as a serated blade pushes through his stomach. The blade pulls out of him as he falls to his knees, revealing Rogue standing behind him with the blood soaked blade protruding from her wrist. While everyone stands and gapes, Rogue grabs the now dead body, and drives her teeth into the large man's neck, after a few moments she pulls away, her lips, and chin dripping of blood.

A pair of tusk like teeth begins to appear from inside her mouth, her hair begins to look oily and black. several seconds pass, then almost as quickly as the changes took place they disappear.

"Well now that was interesting, anyone else slightly confused as to what just happened?" Inquires Lance as he helps Cobal to his feet.

"Yup but I bet between Rogue, Cobal, and the other young lady hiding beneath the table can tell us," states Ketar somewhat angrily, as the dagger at her hip flies out and comes to rest rougly where the cloaked figure's heart would be.

Slowly the figure stands and looks at the mutants around him. "Thank you for your help, but I have no reason to explain my actions to you," the voice is that of a young woman. Turning quickly she makes to leave but is stopped by Rogue, her face now wiped off.

"I'm still hungry, take your pick me or them," Rogue's voice seems much stronger, husker even, and her skin has a slight pinkness to it.

"I think I'll take my chances with them," states the woman causing Rogue to frown slightly. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why were you being chased?" questions Scott from behind her.

"I was stalking him, because he had a bounty on his head. I planned on killing him, and then turning him over for some gold. Unfortunately he found out and tried to kill me. That is when I came in here."

"So if you're an assassin, tell me your name I've never heard of an assassin that hid beneath a table in fear." Chris's voice seems to come from everywhere at once.

"I fear no man," snarls the woman as she whips off her robe, and throws a dagger that digs deeply into the wood of the wall, slowly a few stands of blonde hair appear in thin air, and float to the ground. Chris' body takes form showing that the knife is brushing against the side of his head.

"Vhat are you?" asks Kurt, his question causes everyone to look the woman.

The Woman's body, is a slightly shorter than Jean, with bronzish colored hair. But what takes the groups surprise is that her skin is a light reddish-pink and a long whip like tail protrudes from her black leather armor.

"I am what I am, I am nothing more, and I am nothing less. What do you care anyway, human?"

"I would like to know because I look like you,"

"You look nothing like me"

Kurt turns off his image inducer, "Oh but zat is vhere you are wrong. I look more like you than you know."

The woman stares at Kurt for a moment then tackles him in a loving embrace, "I knew one day I would meet another like me," the woman begins to cry softly in Kurt's arms.

"Ok like now I am really confused," states Kitty as she watches Kurt try to peel himself from the woman's embrace.

"You and me both Kitkat," Lance slides up next to Kitty and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Ok well while they are doing that I think we should get down to other business," Ketar says with a slight giggle.

"I agree," Scott's voice is stern, "Rogue how could you kill that man, he did nothing to you!"

"Ah firstly he cracked several of Cobal's ribs and broke one of Cobal's arms. I felt it was right that I hurt him in return," Rogue seams to glide more than walk as she approaches Scott. "Besides he deserved it for all the people he killed."

"What do you mean? Who did he kill?" inquires Jean.

"When I drank his blood I got his entire life history. I know everything he knew, and quite enjoyed feeling his blood heal me."

"Wait Monna mei what did he do to harm you?" asks Remy as he looks Rogue over and doesn't see any blood, or cuts.

"These," Rogue lifts her arm as a serrated blade slowly slides out from her wrist.

"Ok now that is new," mutters Cobal as he lifts his head from Grunk's lifeless corpse, blood dripping from his chin.

"You didn't know about this?" Logan's voice is stern but his eyes show that he is concerned for Rogue.

"Up until she stabbed him I didn't know she had blades, and I didn't know about her mutation either," Cobal wipes the blood from his face with a napkin, "expecially that I caused it to mutate into something that she could control to a point that could make her even more powerful."

"What are you talking about, Cobal? What did you do to her?" demands Logan the claws on his hands spring out.

"He didn't do anything intentionally, so leave him be," Rogue walks up and around Logan to Cobal, "touching him has been the greatest day of my life. I am able to touch people again skin to skin, not through a pair of gloves. I don't have to fear of killing someone by brushing against them. Now I just have to suppress the urge to drink your blood. Now though I can stop myself I can control my powers. I can feel Grunk's memories inside me, but I am in full control, I choose to absorb him and I didn't feel pained, I didn't take random pieces of him with me I choose what I absorbed, nothing more."

After a few moments Jean speaks up, "So you can now choose what to absorb when you drink their blood"

"She just said that didn't she?" questions Michael, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Quit your bickering," Kurt's voice startles the entire group for a moment. Kurt has gotten up but the woman hasn't let go of him completely, her tail is wrapping around his tail. "Mind if I ask vhat I missed?"

"Nothing much Kurt just an explaination of what Rogue's new abilities are," Cobal looks at Kurt, "so who is she?"

Kurt's face goes blank for a moment, "Oh...this is Mia, and she is a Tiefling."

"Before anyone asks a Tiefling is a person that has a fiend for an ancestor. Thought I should point that out," states Rogue.

"Several years ago I was told that I would meet a man that looked like me, but had the abilty to disappear into a cloud of black smoke. I assume that I have found that man so now I am going to be his guide, with him a woman that can read minds, and a man that cannot open his eyes must also come along. I am to take them to see a seer that cannot be seen, that is the only way home for them." Slowly Mia looks around, "That's all I can remember."

"Hm...we don't know how to get back home this might be our only ticket out of here," mutters Pietro to himself. "Perhaps we should force her to show us how to get home."

Mia lunges for Pietro another knife in hand, but Rabid beats her to him. Rabid lifts Pietro off the ground, "you will do no such thing for I will cause you a great deal of pain if you do." Rabid drops Pietro butt first on the floor.

"We know of no way back to our plane of existence, this may be our only way back," states Ridley softly, "would you take us to this seer?"

"I will take those that I was told to take with me."

Michael walks up to Mia, "do you swear not to harm them?"

"As long as they don't harm me."

"Then I give my blessing to you, and let me hasten your way if I can."

"Michael I don't mean to be an idiot but what are you talking about?" asks Lance.

"We don't know of a way back to our home. We've been trying to get back since we got here. So any lead to finding a way back is greatly thanked. So I will help in any way that I can to speed the process."

"Ok, well then let's go Kurt, Jean," Scott automatically takes the lead, "let's go see this seer."

Scott begins to walk from the room, but Mia steps in his way, "it is already quite late, I suggest that we spend the night here, and begin in the morning. Besides you don't know where to go,"

Scott opens his mouth but Michael cuts him off, "perhaps you would like to stay with us at our inn. It will be free of any charge of course."

Mia nods, "then let us be off."

"Rabid will you do the honors?" inquires Ridley.

"Fine," mutters Rabid, then he places his hands together, then mutters something unintellegable. The room fades away and is replaced by the wooden platform in the trees. Rabid starts to collapse but Rahne catches him before he hits the floor.

"Well that was a trip, and he managed all of us I am amazed," states Keri as she kneels down and gets Rabid to drink a small vial filled with a purple liquid.

Slowly Rabid's eyes open and he looks around, "What did I miss?"

"Hey Ridley, what is that stuff that you guys keep drinking?" inquires Wanda.

"It is a special drink called a rejuvenation potion. Basicly it revitalizes the body of the person that drinks it. Michael, Ketar, and Keri bring vials of it with them because the potion removes the tiredness that comes with the use of their powers." Explains Ridley as Rabid gets up slowly.

"What about Rabid why did he need it? And how did we get back here so quickly?" asks Logan.

"Rabid has slowly been training in the art of magic. Mostly curative, and transportation, but his body can't take the strain of the usage. So when he teleported us all here he knocked himself out from the stain, the potion brought him back but he will still be drained for a few hours. "Slowly Rabid staggers off to one of the huts, leaning slightly on Rahne and Keri.

"Ok everyone we don't have the capability to give every one a separate room to sleep in. So I'll split you up so that you can get off to bed, if you want." Chris moves about the group and pairs people up. "Oh, and before I forget, It doesn't matter which hut you stay in. just be aware Michael, Ketar, Ridley, Keri, Rabid, and myself have our own huts, each has the name of the resident above the door." Chris then begins to walk off disappearing after a few steps.

"Ok well I'm turning in. See you guys in the morning," Michael begins to walk to a large hut far of in the distance. As he passes Ketar he wraps an arm around her waist and they continue to move away.

* * *

Ok so was it really long and boring? I thought it was typing it but that's just me. How about a few reviews, make my life a little better. I feel I should explain that Michael is me, Chris is one of my best friends, Rabid is my neighbor, Keri is a good friend, Ketar is a very good friend, and Ridley is just a lofty character that I wanted to throw in. (why did I just tell you all that?) Sorry again for taking so long at posting this. I will hopefully not do this again. Now how about you reread this and give me a good review, or if you want give me really heartfelt flame (all good to me).

* * *

I didn't want to put this in the story cause I didn't know how to fit it in so here is the rooming arrangements. Before you send me a flame about where people are located let me say in my defense that each hut has three rooms.

Scott/Jean

Kurt/Mia

Lance/Kitty

Cobal/Rogue

Rabid/Rahne

Pietro/Wanda

Freddy/Todd

Pyro/Pietro

Piotr/Sam

Logan/Remy

Chris/Keri

Ridley


	12. The Begining Of Something

Chapter 12 – The Beginning Of Something

-- Mutant Inn, 6 AM –

All is quiet on the log platform, the soft creak of rope echoes through the night. The soft snoring of mutants can just be heard.

Slowly the sounds of waking people begin to form. Scott walks from the hut he shared with Jean, his goggles in place. Slowly he stumbles from the hut, sleep obviously trying to retake him. Suddenly he leans too far over one side and begins to fall from the walkway. Scott snaps awake and tries to prevent himself from falling but as he drops into thin air, he stops.

Scott looks around and sees Ketar walk up to the edge and without slowing, steps out into the air "You know Scott you really should watch where you walk, I may not be around next time to save your life." With a slight movement of Ketar's head Scott flies up and lands on the walkway.

"Thanks," mutters Scott, "uh...where is the bathroom?"

"What bathroom? There isn't a bathroom here," a smile crosses Ketar's face as Scott pales for a moment, "I'm just kidding; the bathroom is over there in that hut over there."

Scott quickly walks to the hut and disappears inside.

"You know you don't need to be so mean to him," Ketar looks up to see Michael suspended upside down by a rope.

"Yea well, then life wouldn't be so fun,"

"Ok you got me there."

Cobal, and Rogue walk from their hut, and out onto the platform.

"Do you mind if we train a bit?" inquires Cobal as he comes up to Michael and Ketar.

"That's why this platform is so big, have at it." states Michael as he bends up and unties his ankles from the rope. Michael flips himself as he begins to fall and lands in a crouch.

Cobal and Rogue move a few of the benches aside and take up fighting stances. Slowly their blades slide out and they begin to circle each other. Rogue lashes out one of her blades, but just misses Cobal's face, several stands of silver hair drift through the air. Again Rogue lashes out but this time Cobal stops her blade with his own. They continue trading blows while the remaining mutants come from their huts, some sit and watch the two vampires while others walk and explore the vast walkways.

Mia walks up beside Michael and Ketar as they watch the vampires, "I am sorry to disturb you but I feel that it is time that we get under way."

"Certainly Mia, is there anything I can do to speed you on your way?" inquires Michael.

"Yes even through Kurt has explained to me what he truly is along with the rest of you. I still believe that he is one of the people I was prophesized to lead home. If you have any potions that you can spare us, it would be appreciated."

"You can take all the potions you need," Michael lifts the loose fitting shirt from his body to reveal two leather straps strung over another tight fitting shirt, each strap has several dozen large vials attached in leather loops. He lifts both straps off of himself and hands them to Mia, "That should be enough to last you a while."

"Thank you Michael that is more than enough. Now all I have to do is hunt down Scott and Jean," Mia takes the two belts and slings them over her shoulders.

"I believe Scott is still in the bathroom, and Jean is still in her hut," states Kitty as she walks up with Lance.

"Ok thanks," Mia runs off in the direction of Jena and Scott's hut.

Suddenly Rogue gives a loud grunt as she grabs Cobal by the shirt and throws him towards Lance and Kitty. Just before he slams into them though he stops and floats to the ground. "You realize that we are up quite high it wouldn't be good to fall off the edge, right? So can I recommend that you don't do that again," Ketar's voice is serious.

"Uh...ok," mumbles Cobal as he walks back over to Rogue.

"You know Cobal if you want to train how about against some of my clones?" laughs Michael.

"What do you mean, clones?" inquires Rogue.

Michael claps his hands, causing the cover to fall off of the pot from before. Slowly the water begins to move from the pot to the ground and starts to take the form of a human much like Michael's. The figure begins to flow forward instead of walking.

"See if you can touch him," laughs Chris's voice as he takes form behind the aquatic figure.

"Fine," Cobal extends his blades and charges forward preparing to slice at the watery figure, but two daggers fly out from behind Cobal and stop his blades in mid air. "What the? I thought I was supposed to fight it."

"Nope, you gotta try and hit him," giggles Ridley as she glides over head.

"I would recommend that you work together, you will not get far alone," states Keri in a stern tone.

Cobal ignores Keri as he again lashes out, but is again stopped by a dagger; more daggers begin to float through the air toward the watery figure. Rogue dashes up and plunges both of her blades towards the figure but both he arms are flung away as all the daggers begin to spin in a blur of motion surrounding the figure.

"And how exactly are we supposed to get through that?" demands Rogue as she marches over to Michael angrily.

"Well you should be asking Ketar she's the one that thinks you are capable of getting through." Replies Michael.

"Well, how do we get through!" demands Rogue again.

"Your choice, I will not help you in the least," Ketar smiles slightly as Rogue turns on her heel and walks back to Cobal.

Cobal and Rogue quietly whisper to one another for a few moments then they walk up to the figure, the daggers still spinning around it. Cobal and Rogue stand on opposite sides and slowly they reach forward with their hands, their blades retracted. Suddenly both vampires drive their hands through the shield of daggers, blood sprays around them as the daggers slash away at their arms. After a moment the blades from their arms spring out and pierce through the watery figure, and then they rip their arms out, causing more blood to spray. The instant their arms were out the daggers drop to the ground, the figure melts into a large blob and rolls back into the pot from where it came.

"Not bad, not bad it all," laughs Chris as he hands a small vial filled with the purple liquid to Ketar.

"What do you mean not bad? looks at their arms!" bellows Logan as he points at Rogue and Cobal's arms, which are dripping of blood in several places the bone can be seen.

"We'll be fine Logan," snarls Cobal, as Rogue begins to lean against him.

"Take some of my blood," states Michael as he walks up and twists his neck to reveal his jugular vein to the two vampires.

Cobal and Rogue's eyes suddenly flare red, as they stumble to Michael. Cobal, grabs Michael's shirt forcing him to bend over. Rogue bites into Michael's neck after a few moments she pulls away, only to be replaced by Cobal's mouth. Slowly both vampires look up to see the surprised faces of most people as the lacerations on the vampires' lower arms heal before their eyes.

Michael falls to his knees as places a hand over the wounds on his neck. "I didn't expect you to take quite so much blood," Michael's eyes flare blue for a moment then the blood on his neck recedes back into the holes on his neck just before the holes heal back over. Michael falls limply rest of the way to the floor.

Several mutants move forward to help him up but are stopped by Rabid, "don't touch him. His body is absorbing water to replace the water they took from him."

"What do you mean the water they took from him?" questions Kitty.

"His blood is mostly water, that's why it's blue. His body is absorbing water from the air around him to compensate for the massive loss we took from him." Explains Rogue as her hair and eyes turn blue for a moment then changes back to normal.

"Ketar, we need to speak with you when Michael wakes up," states Cobal flatly, "in private."

"Alright, as you wish," Ketar turns on her heel quickly and stalks off to her hut.

"I don't think I want to know what happened," mutters Scott as he walks up and sees Michael sprawled out on the floor.

"Probably not," giggles Ridley as she makes another pass overhead.

"Scott, we should be going now, it is a long way to where we are going," states Mia as she walks up behind him.

"How are we going get there?"

"I now of a mage that will take us to the desert. When we find the seer we will know what to do, hopefully anyway," Mia looks up a Ridley, "Mind giving us a lift?"

"Not a problem," Ridley transforms into a red dragon, and when Mia and the rest of the group crawls onto her back, she takes off in the direction of Tree Town.

Michael gives a soft groan and rubs his head, "what was the name of the guy that ran me over? I'm going to kill him."

"That would be us, Michael," chuckles Cobal as he helps Michael up from the ground.

"Where is Ketar? I assume that you have had a chance to look at my memories, and you would like to discuss them."

"Yes we have, Ketar is in your hut waiting for you to wake up."

"Ok," Michael looks around at the remaining mutants, "Rabid, would you like make sure that everyone gets something to eat, while I am busy with Cobal, and Rogue?"

"Sure Michael, not a problem," Rabid walks off to the fire that Keri is cooking over, and starts to hand out plates, and glasses.

"If you will follow me," Michael begins to walk towards his hut when Logan steps in front of him.

"If this has anything to do with the X-men I will have to invite myself along," growls Logan.

"Follow if you wish," Michael steps around Logan and continues on.

Ok so how is it yes I know I sent them into a different dimension but they will get back to Earth eventually. Sorry for the long time between updates, but I am dealing with school work, looking at colleges, and finishing up my Eagle Scout application. (But I am not complaining) Any way the plot is taking yet another turn as to what the Rogue and Cobal have found out about Michael's past. Perhaps you will find out in the next chapter, or maybe not. But please R&R they are my life and the only reason I keep updating (not really I just like to write).


End file.
